


Back to London

by Whydidtheydothis



Series: Back to London and happily ever after [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Threats, More angst, My poor babies, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Some angst, Sweet, Tickling, being sad & angry but still so in love, but of the sweetest kind, definitely no one dies, so chapter 5 and now we are gettg into the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: The journey back to London from Scotland will take several days so Alfred and Drummond have more time to be together if they can just have some time alone. However, sharing a carriage turns out to be the least of their worries as their feelings for each other increase, sexual frustration grows and Drummond’s engagement becomes a bigger stumbling block then either of them could have imagined.





	1. Carriage ride

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around in my head ever since episode 7 but only just got an account so couldnt post before. The journey from London to Blair Athol would have taken about 5 days by carriage. That's a lot of time for Alfred and Drummond to spend together after THE kiss. I got to wondering how they would cope cooped up together in those small carriages for hours without betraying their feelings so I wrote about it.
> 
> Update - yeah....so that was how it started but its grown and grown since then lol

The long carriage ride home was going to be exquisite torture thought Alfred; exquisite because he would be confined with Drummond for hours on end in a small carriage with only inches between them and torture because he could only look at Drummond, not touch and certainly not do what they had by the lake. The memory of the kiss they had shared seared through his being every time he thought of it. That look at Drummond’s face as he had stared at Alfred stripping him to his very soul before he had leaned in and tentatively laid his lips on his. Even thinking of it now sent a shiver through Alfred’s body

“Are you quite well Lord Alfred? You’re not sickening for something are you?” Miss Coke looked at him with her gentle eyes

“No Miss Coke, just a slight chilly breeze” he smiled at her. 

He handed her into the carriage and made to sit alongside her as footsteps on the gravel indicated the arrival of Prince Ernst and Drummond. 

“I wondered if I might face the horses Lord Alfred” she said quickly and hurridly jumped up to sit opposite him, her eyes pleading for understanding.

“Of course Miss Coke, it is better to sit where one feels the most comfortable on a long journey”

She smiled gratefully and he smiled back; she was very sweet and he felt sorry for her over her hopeless longing for Prince Ernst. He knew what it was like to long for someone you couldn’t have.

“After you your Serene Highness” he heard Drummond say and then Prince Ernst swiftly followed by Drummond himself appeared in the carriage. 

Prince Ernst made to sit next to Alfred but Miss Coke immediately fluttered

“I believe Mr Drummond and Lord Alfred have business to discuss on our way home. Perhaps you would care to sit next to me instead?”

Prince Ernst cast a rueful glance at Alfred before sitting himself next to Miss Coke “I would be delighted to spare you any talk of business Miss Coke” he said smiling his charming smile “I hope you will not find me too dull a companion on the long journey back”

“Oh not at all your Highness” fluttered Miss Coke “I am sure you will be most entertaining, is that not so Lord Alfred?”

“Quite so” replied Alfred wondering if anyone could hear him above his heart hammering in his chest. Edward, his Edward, was sat next to him and he hardly dared look at him for fear his face would give him away. He risked a sideways glance and immediately met those beautiful soft brown eyes. At once his heart lurched and he saw a blush stain Drummond’s cheek before he stared purposefully out of the window. In the past, Alfred would have agonised over why Drummond had decided not to look at him, now he understood; he was afraid his face would betray him too. From outside came the cry of “Drive on” and the driver whipped up the horses. The long journey back to London had begun.

 

Drummond wondered if someone had removed some of the air from the carriage. Every time he caught Alfred’s eye, he felt as if something was sucking the breath from his body. Try as he might he couldn’t get Alfred’s face from the evening by the lake out of his mind. He had looked so absurdly beautiful with the midsummer sun turning his hair to gold and lighting up the blue of his eyes till Edward thought he would drown in them. When Alfred had breathed his comment about the enchanting midsummer evenings and then looked at him with such yearning, such adoration in his face, Drummond couldn’t have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. That first hesitant kiss had turned into another and then a third. It had been like nothing he had ever experienced before and when Alfred had sighed with happiness and rubbed his nose gently against his, he thought he would die from the joy in his heart.

 

The carriage ride seemed interminable; the seats were small (they seemed to be designed for people the size of the Queen) and Alfred and Drummond had barely 3 inches between them. Alfred was conscious of every single movement, every breath of Drummond next to him. He was torn between wanting to look at Drummond because the very sight of him made his heart sing and not daring to because he feared his love would be written across his face for all to see. His body felt 10 degrees warmer and every time the movement of the carriage made them brush against each other, it was as if his skin was burning through his clothes. Alfred did not know how he was going to be able to bear several days of this, of being so close to Drummond but being not able to show his feelings and instead having to make meaningless polite conversation with Miss Coke, Prince Ernst and of course Drummond himself. 

As if someone had been reading his mind, Miss Coke piped up

“Have you set a date for your wedding Mr Drummond?”

Alfred sensed Drummond tense immediately

“Matters at the House mean I have been too busy Miss Coke”

“Oh but it must be soon! I know how much Florence is looking forward to the wedding. When I last saw her, she asked me which flowers she should have, lilies or roses, both are quite lovely, I couldn’t decide myself, what do you think Lord Alfred?”

“I should say either would be most suitable”

“You must have a favourite! Florence has such lovely skin, roses would highlight it so well but then lilies are more traditional”

“Roses then” said Alfred willing Miss Coke to be quiet. 

“Oh but perhaps we shouldn’t talk of these things in front of the bridegroom” carried on Miss Coke happily unaware of the tightness of Drummond’s jaw and the frown in his eyes “but weddings are such joyous occasions. Tell me Mr Drummond do you have a place in mind for your honeymoon?”

“We have not yet discussed it” Drummond kept his voice as polite as possible but Alfred could tell he wished the subject to be firmly closed

“You really must decide soon Mr Drummond, though I can tell you Florence is very fond of Cornwall. And then of course a family, you will have such beautiful children I know it, she is such a pretty girl”

Drummond smiled desperately and Alfred could stand it no longer, he rapped on the roof of the carriage

“You must excuse me but I find I need some air. These roads are damned uncomfortable, churning a man’s stomach like a waterfall”

Miss Coke was immediately all concern “Oh dear. Poor lord Alfred, yes some air would be good for us all” 

The carriage drew to a half and Alfred got out.

“Drummond perhaps a walk to stretch our legs? I can leave Miss Cook in your safe hands of Prince Ernst”

Miss Coke looked quite overcame at the prospect of being in Prince Ernst hand’s and Alfred set off, Drummond walking silently at his side.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Drummond closed his eyes “thank you” he whispered “I’m not sure I could have stood one more minute of that”

“Nor I” said Alfred quietly turning to look at him.

Drummond looked back, his eyes burning with all the feelings he’d had to keep bottled up in the carriage.

“I need you” he said simply "now"

Oh! Alfred felt his legs almost gave way “I need you”, three words but said with such passion, such longing that he wondered he could still stand up

He looked round, spying a small clump of trees on the horizon

“Over there” he said pointing and they set off, striding fast, almost running to get to where they could at last be private

As soon as they got within bower, Drummond seized him and began to kiss him hungrily. Alfred responded eagerly, one hand curled into Drummond’s soft hair to pull him closer and the other on his waist holding him fast. 

Drummond licked at his bottom lip and Alfred gasped, feeling Drummond slide his tongue in and then he was lost in his kiss. 

“Alfred…Alfred” Drummond was moaning his name into his mouth between kisses

“Edward” he gasped pulling back slightly so he could look at Drummond and then they were on each other again, kissing feverishly, desperately until at last they quieted, dropping gentle butterfly kisses on each other’s lips

“I fear I will go mad Alfred” Drummond rested his forehead against Alfred’s “how can we live like this?”

“I don’t know” murmured Alfred “but we will find a way. I promise you”


	2. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesnt love strawberries? but its definitely not a good idea to keep the Queen waiting!

They composed themselves and walked back to the carriage

“Do you feel better now Lord Alfred?” asked Miss Coke “you certainly seem to have a better colour now”

“Much better Miss Coke, thank you. I hope you and Prince Ernst were not too bored waiting for us”

“Oh no Lord Alfred, we went for a little walk and look what we found!” she unwrapped her handkerchief to display a pile of strawberries “they were just growing under those bushes”

“They were indeed” replied Prince Ernst “We have tested them gentleman and the taste is exquisite, in fact Miss Coke and I may have eaten rather a lot”

“Oh Prince Ernst” Miss Coke blushed “I am sure it was not that many. We have saved some for you and Mr Drummond, Lord Alfred” and she handed over the handkerchief 

“How kind you are Miss Coke” said Drummond

Miss Coke looked at him expectantly “do try one”

“Of course” Drummond bit into the strawberry and the sweetness burst into his mouth. She was right, they were delicious! He sensed rather than saw Alfred looking at him

“Lord Alfred” he proffered the handkerchief “they are indeed most scrumptious”

Alfred took one and bit into it, the juice staining his lips and running down his chin

“Excuse me” he said “what a mess I am” and took his handkerchief and dabbed at the red juice.

“We’ve had a message from Her Majesty to say that they are carrying on to Scone Palace where we will pass the night” said Prince Ernst, “I hope that it is warmer than Blair Athol!”

As the carriage rattled on Miss Coke continued to chatter exclaiming over the scenery, wondering how the Queen and Prince Albert had managed to get quite so lost and musing over whether the French fashion of painting the face would catch on in England. Eventually, she tired herself and fell asleep, her head resting against Prince Ernst’s shoulder.

A peaceful silence settled over the carriage and Drummond at last allowed his imagination to return to the image that had been plaguing him ever since he’d watched Alfred biting into that damned strawberry. He’d been desperate to dart in and lick the juice from Alfred’s lips and from that his mind had slid away into ever sinful thoughts.

He pictured himself feeding strawberries to Alfred between kisses, holding them so he could see those perfect lips close around the succulent fruit before he bit into it with those even while teeth. He pictured the juice running down Alfred’s chin as it had earlier and himself slowly licking it from Alfred’s tender pale skin, his tongue tasting first the juice and then Alfred as he licked and nibbled. 

He found himself feeling quite light headed but was unable to push the images from his mind. He could almost hear the gentle little moans Alfred would make and feel his hands clutching at him. He groaned softly unable to help himself.

“Are you alright sir?” prince Ernst broke abruptly into his thoughts “you look somewhat flushed”

“I err yes, quite alright thank you, just a touch of cramp” he saw Alfred look at him curiously but he resolutely did not meet his gaze. If he did, he feared he would forget himself completely and fall on him there and then.

With huge relief he felt the carriage turning and out the window saw large wrought iron gates standing open. They had reached the Palace of Scone.  
When they arrived at the front entrance, the Queen and Prince Albert were already there with their hosts, the Earl and Countess of Mansfield.

“Ah there you are” cried the Queen “we had started to wonder if you had become lost”

“No Your Majesty, we stopped on the way, Lord Alfred was feeling somewhat unwell” said Prince Ernst

“Well I hope you are feeling much better now Lord Alfred” 

“Much better ma’am” 

“Good. We have been delaying dinner until your arrival and we are now somewhat hungry”

Both Alfred and Drummond knew that was Her Majesty’s speak for “be ready to eat very soon as I am hungry and in no mind to wait”  
“We will just refresh ourselves ma’am and be downstairs directly”

Alfred and Drummond followed the butler who despite the Queens obvious impatience downstairs insisted on pacing sonorously in front of them.

“I have placed you here gentleman, in the east wing” he lent in “we have just had new bathrooms installed and there is one here which you may both access direct from your rooms”

Drummond tried not to laugh at Alfred’s appalled face on discovering that the Palace had only just had proper bathrooms installed. Instead he looked at him sideways and smiled; Alfred smiled back immediately knowing instantly that Drummond had read his thoughts.

“Lord Alfred you are here in the blue room” he opened the door “and Mr Drummond your room is just here sir if you follow me”

As soon as the door closed Alfred sat down with a thump on the bed and shut his eyes. He just wanted to be alone with Drummond but instead he had to change from his day clothes into formal dinner attire and amuse the Queen over dinner. He sighed and ran his hands distractedly through his hair. The servants had already unpacked his clothes and he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a new shirt. He surmised that the door at the bottom left hand corner of the room led to the bathroom. He really could do with a wash. Travelling always made him feel grubby and sticky.

He opened the door and stopped dead. Drummond was already in the bathroom, his shirt off splashing water onto his face. Alfred felt his insides flip and flutter; even though he had already seen Drummond naked after their outdoor dip, this was entirely different. Drummond’s shoulders were broad, his chest smooth, his stomach flat with a ladder of hair that led from his navel down to...Alfred swallowed, he knew where it led.

He tried to do the sensible thing and back out the door, they were late enough for dinner as it was but Drummond had already heard it open.

“Alfred” he was across the room in two strides seizing him in his arms, his mouth already seeking out his

“We don’t” but his words were drowned by Edward's lips pressing against his and Alfred melted against him. Edward kissed him very slowly, exploring every inch of his mouth, Alfred thought he had gone to heaven but he had to be sensible, he pulled his mouth away ignoring Drummond’s little moan of disappointment

“We don’t have time” he panted “the Queen expects us”

“I don’t care” said Drummond moving towards him again “I have spent all afternoon thinking of you. Do you know why I groaned in the carriage? It was because I had spent hours imagining feeding you strawberries” He gave a short laugh “sometimes I think you will unman me Alfred”

“Strawberries??” said Alfred puzzled but Drummond was kissing him again, his hands roaming over Alfred’s chest. His head spun and he clutched at Drummond. No they could not, they had no time for this, he struggled out of Drummonds embrace.

“Be sensible please” pleaded Alfred knowing full well his resolve would melt to nothingness if Drummond kissed him again “we cannot keep Her Majesty waiting”

Just then there was a knock on Alfred’s door, Drummond hastily retreated into his own room and Alfred frantically splashed water onto his face trying to pull himself together.

“Yes” he called

It was the butler “Her Majesty has asked me to inform you that if you and Mr Drummond are not at table in one minute, you will not be having any dinner tonight”

“Tell Her Majesty we are extremely sorry for our tardiness, we shall be there”

Alfred rushed around frantically pulling his clothes together and in the shadow of the bathroom he could see Drummond doing the same. He met Drummond in the corridor and they smiled like naughty schoolboys, he expected the Queen would be very cross.

He was right, the Queen was very cross. She did not address one word to either of them and as etiquette demanded they could only speak if Her Majesty had spoken to them, dinner was a quiet affair. Drummond caught Alfred’s eye once or twice and they hid their smiles. They were indeed in trouble with Her Majesty

“And what is for dessert?” asked the Queen

“Strawberries and cream ma’am” bowed the Earl “we grow them on the estate”

“Strawberries and cream” Victoria clapped her hands “how divine. Do you like strawberries Mr. Drummond?” addressing her first remarks of the night to him. 

“Very much Your Majesty, very much” he replied, he dared not even look at Alfred!


	3. An unexpected note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finds that even in Scotland he cant escape his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out to be nothing like I originally planned. Its far more angsty but I wanted to explain why (unlike the writers of Victoria!) breaking an engagement was such a huge deal in Victorian times and therefore why Alfred might have reacted as he did in the episode that we do not name. An engagement was a legal contract and men of Drummond's class could be, and were, sued for breach of promise through the courts. The scandal would have been immense.
> 
> I promise I will write happier things for our lovely boys but the characters just insisted i wrote this...I blame them entirely ;)

The next morning, Alfred rose early feeling tired and out of sorts. He and Drummond had agreed with hurried whispers over the port at the end of the meal, that they would not try to go to each other’s room that night. It was just too risky. Alfred had tried to sleep but had lain awake most of the night burning for Drummond and replaying their embraces over and over in his head. When he had eventually fallen asleep, he had dreamed he and Drummond were in the pool in France again only this time, instead of ducking each other, hands taking every opportunity to touch bare skin, they were kissing under the waterfall. He had been woken from this happy state of affairs by a loud rap on the door and a footman with early morning tea. The footman left the tray by the bed and pulled back the curtains. It looked like being another glorious day.

Alfred dressed quickly. A walk in the gardens would be just the thing to restore his spirits. Of course with predictable inevitability there was another out early that morning. As Alfred turned the corner of the rose walk, there sat on a bench overlooking the fountain was Drummond.

He was looking at the ground, his shoulders were slumped and his whole demeanour was one of sadness. Alfred ached to see it

“Drummond” he said quietly, immediately Drummond turned his face lighting up with a smile though his eyes were still sad

“Lord Alfred, you are up early this beautiful morning” he said careful to remain as formal as etiquette demanded as they were still in full view of the Palace.

“Yes I found I did not sleep well”

“Neither did I”

There was a heavy silence. Alfred wanted desperately to comfort his beloved but not here where a hundred windows watched them like a conspiracy of eyes. He cast about desperately for somewhere they could go and seized on a memory of last night where the Countess had been talking about the new pavilion they had built on the top of the hill at the far end of the estate

“I understand there is a fine view of the Loch from the new pavilion; the countess mentioned it last night. Could I persuade you to accompany me?”

“I would be delighted” Drummond heaved himself off the seat and they set off. Drummond still seemed sunk in morose thoughts and Alfred chattered lightly hoping to raise another smile from Drummond but he could not.

At length after  a short sharp climb up the hill, they reached the pavilion. It was an octagonal stone structure fitted with wooden seats which one had to walk around to enter as it faced out over the Loch and not inwards over the estate.

As soon as they were inside Alfred pulled Drummond into a loving embrace

“Edward what is wrong? You look so sad”

Drummond said nothing but held Alfred ardently, his head drooped to rest on his shoulder, his arms around him as if they would never let go

“What is wrong my dearest friend? Tell me” Alfred pulled back to look up at Drummond

“Friends…is that what we are?” said Drummond fiercely

Alfred blinked at him, taken aback by the ferocity in Drummond’s voice “you were the one who said you didn’t know what else to call us”

Drummond looked away for a moment and then back at Alfred with such a mixture of pain and longing that Alfred caught his breath

“I received a note from Florence this morning; apparently Mr Peel furnished her with the itinerary of our time here. She wishes to bring forward the date of the wedding”

Oh!

 

Drummond had dreaded opening the note that had accompanied his early morning tea the moment he had seen it was in Florence’s hand. He just knew that whatever it contained, it was not going to be something he wanted to read. The note was as always with Florence, kind and loving but with an underlying hint of steel

_Dearest Edward_

_I hope you are enjoying your sojourn in Scotland. I understand your reluctance not to set a date in the middle of the session; I was selfish not to have considered the importance of your work. Mama and Papa have spoken with your parents and have agreed that we should bring the date forward so as not to clash with the House timetable. They suggest we marry 6 weeks hence. I am so thrilled my darling. Hurry back to London as soon as the Queen allows so we can progress plans_

_Yours Always_

_Florence_

_PS Of course it is for you to choose a best man but I wondered if you would consider asking Lord Alfred as he seems such a great friend to you_

He’d folded it up and leant back against the pillow, even here in Scotland it seemed he couldn’t escape the burden of his future. He also not to put too fine a point on it, felt very guilty. Florence was a lovely girl and had done nothing wrong but he knew with absolute finality that he could not marry her. He just couldn’t do it

 

Back in the pavilion, he stared into Alfred’s wounded puppy dog eyes.

“I can’t marry her Alfred”

“but you must! Think of the scandal, she could sue you for breach of promise” Alfred was horrified; Edward’s name would be dragged through the mud. His career would be in tatters. He would lose everything.

“Do you _want_ me to marry her?” Drummond stared at him with such blazing intensity, Alfred had to look away

“No of course I don’t, I….” suddenly his voice choked at the thought of Edward belonging to someone else. Someone else who would kiss that perfect mouth, awaken next to him every morning, listen to his troubles and offer comfort.

“Alfred listen to me! I don’t care about the scandal, I only care that I love you”

“you love me?” despite the seriousness of the situation, Alfred’s heart exploded with joy. He had half wondered, half feared that this was just a physical thing. That Drummond’s body wanted him but his heart did not.

“yes….I…yes” Drummond’s face was also lit up with that wonderful smile that Alfred would go to the ends of the earth for “I love you”

“I love you too” Alfred’s laughter bubbled up ; “I love you Edward”

And then they were in each other’s arms laughing and kissing in between incoherent sentences

“When did you?”

“The first time I saw you with that ridiculous puppy in your arms, when did you?”

“When I saw you looking at me holding a puppy”

Eventually they stilled and sat down, arms still about each other

“What do we do now Edward?” Alfred’s voice was calm. Now he was certain of Drummond’s love there was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect it

“I must break my engagement. It’s not fair to do anything else. Florence deserves a man who loves her the way you and I love”

Alfred nodded “then we must make plans. We will have to go abroad you know, at least for a time to let the scandal die down”

“I’ve always wanted to visit Italy” said Drummond

“Italy…it is as good a place as any” smiled Alfred

“Alfred there is one more thing” Edward looked away “until I have broken my engagement I think we should not continue with the erm physical side of our relationship. I was ashamed of my behaviour yesterday in the bathroom. I behaved unforgivably”

“oh” Alfred could not contain his disappointment. They had barely begin their physical relationship and already Edward wanted it to stop

“am I” he hesitated “am I perhaps doing it wrong?”

“haaa” Edward made a choked incoherent sound “doing it wrong?” he turned to look at Alfred  “I want you so very badly, it almost overwhelms me. It takes all of my willpower not to take you in my arms and kiss you every time I see you. These stolen kisses, stolen embraces, only inflame me further until I fear I will forget myself in front of everyone. For my own sanity Alfred I have to ask that we keep our distance until my engagement with Florence is over. Please don’t be upset with me”

“I am not upset with you my love; I understand what you say though it will be very hard to bear”

“For me too” Edward sighed “but it must be so. Besides “he smiled at Alfred “we will have our whole lives to make up for it”

“We will” Alfred smiled bravely at him “then kiss me one last time before we return to the house. I fear we may be late again!”

Edward stood up and pulled Alfred hard against him, looking down searchingly into his face before cupping it with both hands and then very gently brushing their lips together. Alfred closed his eyes and just let his mouth move against Edward’s losing himself in his kiss. Edward nipped his lower lip and he moaned gently parting his lips so Edward could slide his tongue in. They kissed slowly entwined with the other, soft little moans marking their kissing. Son, much too soon, as if by mutual agreement they pulled away, foreheads resting together.

“I love you” breathed Edward

“I love you too”

They stayed like that for a few seconds more reluctantly they parted.

“We must go back” said Alfred “before we are missed”

“Yes. Alfred….”

“Yes” Alfred looked back at Drummond

“It will work out in the end wont it” Drummond looked at him pleadingly willing him to say yes

“Of course” he smiled “They do say love conquers all. Come on”

And side by side thy walked back to the Palace 


	4. Too much champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is getting to Drummond and he decides champagne is the answer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, cheering things up a little. Apologies for my attempts at writing people doing drunk speak

By early evening, they had arrived at Stirling Castle. Mindful of their agreement, Alfred had ensured that this time he travelled opposite Drummond in the coach gallantly asking Miss Coke if she wouldn’t mind sitting next to him so he could discuss whether or not he should grow a moustache like the Prince Consort. Drummond did his best to engage Prince Ernst in a conversation around German politics which he clearly wasn’t that interested in but did his best to show enthusiasm. And so the journey passed.

When they arrived, Alfred helped Miss Coke out of the carriage and stood back to allow Prince Ernst to step down followed by Drummond

“no” he whispered to Alfred as he passed

“no?”

“no you shouldn’t grow a moustache like Prince Albert”

“oh” Alfred smiled at him ”you don’t think it would make me look more handsome?”

“nothing could do that” Drummond stared at him with one of _those_ looks, and then they went into the Castle.

 

The Duke of Argyll had arranged a ball to celebrate the Queen staying under his roof. Struggling into his formal dress attire, Edward’s head was aching.  It ahd been a very trying day! When he had got into his room, he had discovered that Sir Robert had sent some papers up about the Corn Laws (how thoughtful!). The somewhat testy letter that had accompanied it had suggested that he was gallivanting about in Scotland with the Queen when there was work to be done and that he should if at all possible ask Her Majesty’s permission to return to London forthwith.  He knew Sir Robert was right and he should return but that would mean leaving Alfred and he could not, just could not, do that.

On top of this was the knowledge that he must break off his engagement sooner rather than later. The further the marriage plans went along, the worse it was going to be when he told her. He was not an unkind man, he really wasn’t, and he dreaded the conversation with Florence because she would be devastated. She would cry and plead and he would feel like the worst human imaginable.

He wanted nothing more than to rest his head on Alfred’s shoulder and lie with him in peace and contentment but after his (he was now beginning to think somewhat rash) pronouncement about their physical relationship this morning, he couldn’t even do that. Instead he had this infernal ball to go too.

There was a knock on the door quickly followed by Alfred himself entering the room. As always Edward’s heart soared at the sight of him. His crisp formal black tie was only enlightened by a white waistcoat embroidered with the palest of blue threads

“Drummond” he smiled, his blue eyes lit up with that look that Edward knew was for him alone “ready to go and delight the damsels?” he grinned mischievously and Edward laughed. Alfred could always make him feel better.

 

 

Downstairs, their hostess introduced them to a quite dizzying array of people. He noticed Alfred in particular being introduced to a large number of young ladies accompanied by a terrifying collection of mamas. As an engaged man, Drummond was spared the match making but he knew poor Alfred would get no such respite.

An hour later and Drummond had most definitely had enough. He’d barely been able to speak to Alfred who was in huge demand as a dance partner. He’d heard snatches of conversation

“His father is the Marques of Anglesey”

“Doesnt he have the prettiest hair mama?”

“Very close to the Queen apparently, would be a wonderful match for our Catherine”

Drummond had danced a few times but frustratingly the ballroom was so huge, he’d been nowhere near Alfred; peering through the crowd now he could just make him out waltzing with another breathless and eager looking young girl, smiling his charming smile at her. He knew it was stupid but Edward’s heart kicked in his chest. He didn’t like it when Alfred smiled at people he also happened to have his arms round. A servant passed by with a tray of champagne. Dammit he thought, perhaps that was the answer and he downed two glasses in quick success, his eyes fixed on Alfred as he moved gracefully around the room.

A further hour later and Drummond was wondering why Scottish castles weren’t built properly. This floor was most definitely sloping! And the lights were funny – some of them were very blurry. More champagne would definitely help even if it was only to drown out the extremely boring political discussion he had been forced into by a group of Scottish MPs he’d been introduced too.

 

Alfred scanned the room for Drummond as he danced. He was smiling attentively at his partner – Flora? Fiona? while she chattered but he had tuned out her voice. It was a habit he’d learned at endless dreary court functions. Finally he spotted him with a glass, no wait! 2 glasses of champagne – one in each hand and looking it had to be said distinctly unsteady.

“Don’t you agree Lord Alfred?” Flora?Fiona? was looking flirtatiously up at him through long eyelashes. He had absolutely no idea what he’d been asked.

“I’m just a man” he shrugged ruefully “men don’t understand these things like the fairer sex”

The music ended and he conducted flora?fiona? back to her seat and made excuses to her mama and papa who looked all ready to start booking a church

“I am engaged for the next dance” he explained “otherwise I would most assuredly dance with your lovely daughter again”

Making his way through the crowd he spotted Wilhelmina

“Oh Lord Alfred” she said a worried look on her face “I was coming to find you. I fear Mr Drummond may be a little…..merry”

 

 

Merry may indeed have been one of the words to describe Drummond thought Alfred, drunk may might have been a better one. He spotted Drummond surrounded by a group of men gesticulating wildly. He heard the words “corn laws” and “protectionism” and hoped Drummond hadn’t so far forgot himself that he was betraying peels plans to repeal the laws

“Drummond” Alfred tapped Edward light on the shoulder “the Queen is asking for you”

Drummond turned, his face flushed and hair flopping down across his forehead.

“Alfred” he face softened and Alfred coughed

“Gentlemen” he said “excuse us” but they had already started to debate fiercely again. He took Drummond by the elbow propelling him across the floor and out of the hall down towards the exit to the terrace.

“where are we goin?” Drummonds words were slurred

“Outside. I think you need some fresh air” he grabbed a bottle of water from a table as he passed

Drummond pulled a face “issssh cold outside”

“Nevertheless”

Alfred hurried Edward out onto the terrace and down the steps to the Italianate garden where it was dark and private. Drummond flopped down onto the grass

“iissshhhh cold”

“get onto the seat”

“no. I like t’grasssh. You sssit wi me” and he patted the ground

Alfred sat down gingerly next to him and took his hand

“i think you are drunk Edward. Here have some water”

“I is!” Drummond giggled “I is ver drunk. Blurgh…water, champagne!!!” and he waved his arm in an imaginary toast

“no champagne! You need water” and he held the bottle to Drummond’s lips as he grudgingly drank some.

“s’enough” Drummond pushed the bottle away”

Alfred sighed “don’t you think it’s a little ill considered to b drunk in public?”

Edward waved his finger at him” youd be dunk too if you were me……shtupid gagement, just wanna be with you” and then he leaned against Alfred “so tired…just wanna shleeeeep”. Alfred put his arm round him and pulled him close. This didn’t really count as “physical” in the great scheme of things surely?

“ you cant sleep my love” said Alfred “not until you are in your bed”

“we goesh bed then”

“we cant go to bed together Edward…not yet anyway”

“of course we isshh not allowed be in bed together……” his head dropped forward and Alfred thought he was asleep and then suddenly Drummonds head snapped up

“thisssh all your fault anway”

“my fault?”

“yessshhhh all your fault! If I hadn’t met you with your eyeshhh and your facshhh and your…your… your…” he groped for words “uniform!!!! An now….i loves you….everything is compl…com…comp….. hard”

“I love you too Edward, and I know this is much harder for you than me” and it was it really was. Alfred had no prospective career as an MP to worry about or a fiancée. All he could do was love Drummond and be there for him. He pulled him against his side a little harder and kissed the top of his head.

“do you remember offering me your tinderbox?”

“you shaid I was well equipped” Drummond chuckled happily “I don’t think you were talking about my tinderbox”

“Don’t tell anyone but I wasn’t” Alfred smiled at him “not that you don’t have a wonderful tinderbox of course”

For some reason that seemed to amuse Drummond enormously and he laughed and laughed until he could hardly breathe

“my tinderbox…” he hiccupped with uncontrolled laughter “ish the best equipment. I show it you again” and he tried to stand up but was still too unsteady and collapsed back into a heap on the ground

Alfred tried very hard not to laugh, he was mindful keeping an ear out just in case anyone should happen to come near by

“shhhhhhh” he said smiling “you need to be quiet in case anyone comes”

 “Can I tell you secret?” Drummond’s face wore an embarrassed but delighted expression

“Of course but do it quietly”

“I bes quiet shhhhhhhhh, very quiet”

Drummond snuggled closer to Alfred breathing gentle alcohol fumes over him and whispered in his ear “I ish bad Edward” and he giggled

“Bad Edward?”

“yesh. Shhometimes at night I touches myself, you know _here_ ” and he placed Alfred’s hand over the fastening in his breeches and squeezed it “and thinks about you” he sighed “ishhh very nice…..wish was you there instead”

“I don’t think that makes you bad” said Alfred removing his hand and trying unsuccessfully to get the image of Drummond touching himself out of his head “shall I tell you a secret? Sometimes I do that too”

He turned his head to meet to the softly drunken face of Edward close to his still rosily flushed with champagne and kissed him on the lips

“I wish I could touch you now” he said stroking Edwards face “but it wouldn’t be right”

“whys not?”

“because my dearest you are drunk and you might wish you had not in the morning”

“but one day we will?”

“oh yes my love one day we will”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fill. Smut arrives in the form of masturbation but being me I cant even let that be 100% happy! I promise things will be OK in the end, they really really will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I always knew the Victorians had weird ideas about masturbation but blimey the research was eye opening. Im amazed anyone even dared.

His mama used to say that the good would receive their reward in heaven; but frankly Alfred thought right at this moment, he could do with a far more earthly reward.

Drummond had eventually fallen asleep leaning against Alfred and it had taken all his strength to rouse him enough to get him up the stairs. Luckily he’d been able to use the backstairs otherwise he’d have been half carrying a sleepy Drummond across the main hall and up the grand staircase in full view of everyone. Hardly a good idea when they were doing all they could to be discrete.

When they’d got to Drummonds room, Alfred had managed to manoeuvre the by now very heavy Drummond down onto the bed. Drumond had then flopped back pulling Alfred on top of him

“s’my lovely Alfred” he’d sighed happily and his arms had clamped down around him

Despite wanting to do nothing more than stay there, Alfred had tried to wriggle free which Drummond seemed to think was the start of some sort of game;tThe more Alfred had squirmed the more Drummond had held him tightly, laughing all the while

“s’no escape”

“Drummond let me up”

“no! you have to shtay here with me”

“I cant, you know I cant”

“I ties you up! Then you cant esshcape”

Alfred blinked, a fleeting but unhelpful image of being tied naked to Drummond’s bed flooded his mind, stilling his movements, and Drummond took the chance to roll him onto his back and pin him to the bed, arms above his head

“now you can’t get away!”

Alfred’s heart was hammering in his chest and his mouth was dry. Drummond’s happy smiling face was inches from his own, his body was pressed down against his and he could definitely feel something substantial nudging against his thigh.

‘I give up’ he thought to himself ‘I tried to be good, I really did but I’m only human’

He raised his head to bring his lips to Drummond’s when Drummond suddenly collapsed forward with loud snore.

Perfect! Now he was pinned to the bed by Drummond’s weight. Eventually after a lot of wriggling he managed to edge out from under Drummond and onto the floor. Drummond was now facedown on the pillow snoring, still fully clothed. Alfred rubbed his face, he probably shouldn’t leave him like that, he should at least get his boots and coat off. He rolled Drummond over onto his back and began to tug off his boots. Next he eased off the formal frock coat he was wearing and undid the cravat and pulled that off too. He bent down to unbutton Drummond’s shirt, managing the first three before Drummond sighed and turned his head exposing a delectable area of neck that was just _begging_ to be nuzzled and licked.

Alfred swallowed and stood up ‘enough’ he thought ‘he will be comfortable enough like this’. He knew that if he didn’t walk out the room _right now_ he might not be able to control his actions.

 

Back in his own room, Alfred paced around furiously trying to calm down. While his mind accepted and understood Drummond’s need (at least when he was sober) for their relationship to remain at kissing level only for the time being, his body most certainly did not! He was achingly hard and extremely frustrated.

He knew that a gentleman should refrain from self abuse as it was termed and generally he did but Drummond with his absurdly handsome face and adorable nature pushed him beyond the limits of his endurance. Almost angrily he threw off his frock coat and cravat and lay down on his bed. He did not want to be here on his own he wanted to be with Edward, in Edward’s arms, in Edward’s bed but he was here, alone and with only thoughts of Edward for company.

It was those thoughts that now plagued his mind. He imagined Drummond on top of him again as he had been earlier in his room, kissing him with insistent kisses that had Alfred gasping with longing. His hands would stray over his chest and then settle on his shirt buttons undoing them slowly, his mouth following them trailing down to nuzzle against his chest as he glanced up wickedly to watch Alfred’s reaction.

In his room Alfred groaned and his hands slid down working feverishly to unbutton his breeches. He no longer cared if it was wrong, all he knew that if he did not get some release soon, he might go mad. He reached inside his breeches and freed himself, allowing his straining erection at least some initial relief.

Quickly he began to stroke himself, fisting hard and fast. All he could see was Drummond’s face in his mind, feel his kiss on his lips and imagine it was Drummond's hand wrapped around his cock and not his own.

He knew he wouldn’t last long and he didn’t. With a muffled cry of “Edward, Edward” he came hard and fast in his hand, his body stretched taut as he peaked.

Panting, Alfred closed his eyes. He felt hollow; he had the temporary relief he craved but without Edward there, he just felt empty.

He turned on his side and a small sob escaped him as a tear ran down his face.

Why couldn’t he and Edward just be together?

 

 

 

 


	6. riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drummond wonders what he did last night, Alfred goes riding and things develop in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just no way the no touching could last not with these two being so completely adorable, utterly in love and ridiculously hot to boot!
> 
> I also had to pay hommage to Lord Alfred on a horse because Lord Alfred on a horse is something that needs to happen more

Coffee he needed coffee!

Drummond had woken up facedown with a sore head, a strange taste in his mouth and a pillow he seemed to have dribbled on.

What had happened last night? Why did he still have most of his clothes on?

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling trying to piece together events. He remembered people dancing, some rather stroppy Scottish MPs and champagne, definitely champagne. And Alfred, being in the garden with Alfred, cuddling with Alfred and _oh god,_ Drummond’s eyes widened – had he really told Alfred he masturbated to thoughts of him? Oh god oh god, _oh no_!!! Drummond bit his fist. Why had he said that? _Why_? What must Alfred think of him? He wondered fleetingly if there was any possibility he could just stay in bed and pretend that last night hadn’t happened but he knew realistically there was no chance of that. Today they were progressing to Edinburgh where they would do a formal entry into the city complete with open carriages, gawping crowds and a lot of no doubt very tedious speeches.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night Mr Drummond?”The Queen twinkled at him over breakfast

“It was most convivial your majesty”

“Indeed it was; Albert and I had quite the time dancing didn’t we Albert” she said smiling adoringly at her husband

“We did Toria but you should be careful Mr Drummond, too much champagne can be bad for the head especially in the morning”

“Yes sir” Drummond knew Albert didn’t approve of drinking to excess a habit his father the late Duke of Saxe Coburg had over indulged in

“Where is Lord Alfred this morning?” asked the Queen “I have not seen him”

“I believe he has gone for a ride your majesty” said Miss Coke

“oh, when he returns tell him I wish to see him immediately to finalise the plans for this afternoons procession” she sighed “I wish we could do without it but I fear the people of Edinburgh will be very disappointed if we don’t show ourselves”

“They will Victoria” said Albert “very disappointed”

Drummond consuming eggs and bacon as fast as was decent was convinced he knew why Alfred was out riding and not at breakfast. Clearly he’d behaved so appallingly last night Alfred was avoiding him.

 

Out on the moor, Alfred was flying across the ground on his horse. He missed having a really good gallop. He rode a lot with the Queen and the Prince but it was very ceremonial trotting or cantering at best, trussed up in his uniform of the Royal Horse Guards. That wasn’t really riding, not like this. He’d discarded his hat and coat as soon as he’d got out of view of the castle and was now dressed just in his shirt, breeches and boots. The wind rushed past his face and tangled his hair but he didn’t care. Another night of frustration over Drummond meant he needed to work off this excess energy. Drummond….even the thought of him had Alfred’s blood flaring up round his body. He was just ridiculously handsome, impossibly clever and so damned _nice_. Everyone loved Drummond! How could they not? thought Alfred he was perfect! Alfred wanted to fall to his knees and thank god that Edward loved him, _him_ and no one else. Almost inevitably _thoughts_ surged into his head at the prospect of being on his knees in front of Drummond, looking up at him as he cupped the back of his head and slowly moved him forward..... Crossly he shook his head _no no , he would not go there_ He dug his heels into the horses flanks and he sped away trying to outrun his mind.

 

As the servants packed up, Drummond found himself at a loose end and decided that he would focus on work (those papers Sir Robert had so helpfully sent). Thanks to copious amounts of coffee and breakfast, his hangover was now reduced to a mild ache rather than a nagging throb. He would sit in the library and work and in no way use it as an opportunity to see when Alfred came back. No, not at all.

30 minutes later and Drummond to his credit was deep into another amendment to the Corn Laws when the sound of hooves clattering along the path roused him. He looked up to see Alfred astride his horse, coat and hat over one arm, golden hair a mess and his face glowing from exercise. He saw the stable lad come forward to take the bridle and then Alfred dismounted, patting the horse and saying something laughingly to the boy as he led the horse away. His shirt had come lose during his ride and had slipped to the left exposing an indecent amount of collar bone and shoulder. His boots were spattered with mud as were his breeches. Drummond had never seen Alfred like this, looking so so  _abandoned_! Usually he was always so wonderfully turned out, not a hair out of place. 

Alfred  looked up and saw Drummond in the library and smiled, making his way over to the floor to ceiling glass doors that ran along one side of the library

“Drummond, unlock the door” Alfred tapped on it

Oh! Drummond had been so busy staring at Alfred that he had forgot to open the door

“You’ve…you’ve been for a ride?”

Stupid question of course where else would Alfred have been coming back on a horse, wearing riding boots and carrying a crop? But his brain just wouldn’t function, not when Alfred looked as flushed and disordered as Drummond imagined he would after they had made love all night long. It really wasn’t acceptable, Alfred had no right going around looking so stupidly beautiful.

“Yes, I enjoy the exercise”

“Ah” Drummond knew there were words but right now he couldn’t really think of any of them. All he could think about was dragging Alfred off to the nearest bed and to hell with the consequences! In fact, beds weren’t even a necessity, the nearest chair would do.

“How are you feeling this morning Drummond? That was quite a lot of champagne you had last night” Alfred grinned up at him

“It was” Drummond  grimaced “an awful lot! How did I er get to bed?”

“I took you. We went up the servant’s stairs. I didn’t think I could come up with an immediate good excuse as to why I'd be carrying you up the grand staircase”

“Did I do or say anything you know, wrong? Should I be apologising to anyone” Drummond really hoped not

“only to me” Alfred put on a very serious expression

“oh” Drummond looked really worried

“I was joking Edward, you have nothing to apologise to me for” 

“I think I do though” Drummond looked embarrassed “I’m sorry if I…if I…about what I said about you know…touching” he was by now a fiery red

Alfred closed the already tiny gap between them “I liked you telling me” he looked Drummond full in the face “I like thinking about you doing it”

Drummond went even redder

"Im sorry" said Alfred contritely "that wasnt helpful was it" he really shoudnt have said that, not when they were trying so hard not to give in to what their bodes wanted. 

Drummond could think of nothing to say, he just stared at Alfred; he was sure his lust and longing  must be written across his face. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it might jump right out of his chest.

Alfred really wished Drummond wouldnt _look_ at him like that, it put his self control right on the edge

"I should go" he said trying to regain his equilibrium"I need to change"

"dont go" whispered Drummond

"what?"

"dont go Alfred please" the look in Drummond's eyes made Alfred's whole insides feel they as if they were made of water

"Im not sure its a good idea for me to stay" he was breathing very hard, Drummond's mouth, that perfect kissable mouth was just inches away. it would take the merest movement to crush his lips against Drummond's, to taste him, for their tongues to intertwine and hear the gentle gasps he made in between kisses. He just _wanted_ so badly but Edward had made his feelings clear

He stepped back and turned away

 _No no no no_ Drummond’s brain registered that Alfred might be leaving a second or two after he turned away

“Alfred” Drummond grabbed his arm and pulled him back hard, so hard that Alfred was crashed right into him, sending them both into the nearest chair and then his mouth was on his and he didn’t care anymore. Their kisses were almost painful in their intensity. Drummond couldn’t bear to take his lips from Alfred not for one second. He manoeuvred them so he was underneath and Alfred was astride him, still kissing him hungrily. He pushed his hips forward and _oh_ , Alfred was as hard as he was.

“Edward…Edward” Alfred was panting into his mouth and pushing himself against Drummond “Edward…. _please”_

Drummond rubbed his hand across the front of Alfred’s breeches and was rewarded with a groan which he swallowed with another kiss. He wrapped his hands around Alfred’s hips and pulled him against him so that their hardness pushed against each other through their clothes.

“Oh god” Alfred was moving faster now, writhing on top of Drummond, his face buried in the side of his neck mouthing feverishly at Drummond's skin.

Drummond heard someone moaning and realised it was him. 

“Alfred” Drummond thrust up again and again, his cock rubbing against Alfred’s through the material

Suddenly Alfred‘s body stiffened and he reared back staring into Drummond’s eyes “Edward” he moaned and then he was jerking in Drummonds arms as he came. This was all it took to send Drummond over the edge as well and he cried out his love for Alfred clutching at him as he climaxed.

Eons seem to pass as they calmed down in each other’s arms, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Edward” Alfred nuzzled his ear gently before trailing his lips up to kiss him softly on the nose “I fear we may have broken your rule"

 

 

 

 


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the episode in the library, Drummond decides its time to surprise Alfred but gets a surprise of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suspension of smut for plot purposes because now it gets dramatic!

Several hours later and both Lord Alfred and Drummond looked as if butter wouldn’t melt in their mouths as the royal party made a formal entry into Edinburgh. No one seeing them could possible imagine that just a few hours earlier they had been panting and moaning in each other’s arms.

As it was a ceremonial procession, Lord Alfred was resplendent in his red and gold uniform as a Lieutenant in the Royal Household Cavalry and was sat proudly astride his horse trotting next to the Queens carriage. Drummond was in the carriage behind; theirs was not open as frankly no one had come to see him, Prince Ernst and Wilhelmina but they waved all the same entering into the spirit of things. The crows cheered the Queen wildly, and Drummond felt as always, very proud of her as she waved, smiled and nodded. People had no idea of just how hard she worked; they thought it was all ceremony, balls and tiaras. They didn’t see the piles and piles of papers Her Majesty ploughed through on a daily basis. His only disappointment was that with Alfred riding next to the Queen’s carriage, he couldn’t see his face though he would admit the view from behind wasn’t all _that_ bad. He smiled to himself; tonight he had a surprise for Alfred

Alfred surveyed the crowd from atop his horse. He was as always on the lookout for anyone who might look as if they were thinking of harming the Queen. Edinburgh was a beautiful city; he’d heard it described as the Athens of the north and it did indeed remind him of that beautiful and historic city even if the weather was somewhat colder. His mind drifted back to the morning in the library and the feeling of being in Drummond’s arms, of their bodies writhing together and the taste of their kisses. Almost instantly he was aroused again and he chided himself for having so little self control but then again, with Drummond how was he supposed to?

Eventually the procession wound to the bottom of the Royal Mile and the Queen ascended a raised platform followed by the Prince and the entire retinue. Alfred took up his customary position behind Her Majesty allowing his glance to slide sideways to where Drummond was sitting on the end of the row of dignitaries. Drummond was already looking at him and Alfred found himself blushing as he thought of how Drummond had looked at him that morning as he had climaxed in his arms. He really had to get a hold of himself; he could not allow a _situation_ to develop, not in those white breeches he was wearing.

Luckily (or unluckily depending on how one views these things) the tedious speechifying soon put an end to any amorous thoughts in Alfred’s mind particularly when as a “special treat” for Her Majesty, the Lord Mayor of Edinburgh announced that they had arranged a surprise attendance by Dr Beatty to declaim another of his poems.

“How kind” said the Queen an expression of polite disinterest settling on her face as Dr Beatty struck a dramatic pose

“Behold the goddess earth, surrounding us, drawing us in, giving life, giving birth”

Alfred cast another sidelong look at Drummond who was clearly trying and not really succeeding, not to laugh. He studied the tips of his boots and willed himself not to giggle too. He could see Prince Albert already twitching but he doubted that this time the Prince would be able to save the company with a well timed intervention.

 

“65 minutes!” Prince Ernst shook his head “I believe the man would continue if his audience died in front of him”

Drummond laughed “it would most assuredly not put him off. He’d merely go on to compose another poem on the art of death and the audience”

Miss Coke laughed along with them “you seem in very good spirits today Mr Drummond”

“I am in most excellent spirits Miss Coke” and he was, he really was. After the morning in the library, he’d realised their self denial was pointless. He had been doing it out of guilt but he didn’t actually feel guilty for loving Alfred. He was not going to marry Florence and he would tell her just as soon as they got back to London. In the meantime, he and Alfred deserved some time together where they weren’t forever worrying about being seen by others. If all went as well as he hoped tonight, then he and Alfred would be together completely. He hummed happily to himself. After all the anxiety and the shame, he felt liberated and free for the first time in months.

They arrived at Edinburgh castle where there was to be a reception for the queen. The Queen and Prince Albert went immediately to their room to ‘rest’.

“My brother rests so much with his wife, I wonder they need to sleep at night” said Prince Ernst his eyes twinkling

Miss Coke blushed “you must not say such things your Serene Highness. The Queen is no doubt very tired”

“No doubt” said the prince “my brother will help her to feel better” and they went into the castle leaving Alfred and Drummond together

“A word Lord Alfred if I may?” said Drummond all formal politeness

“Certainly Drummond. Over here?”

They went around the side of the castle.

Immediately Drummond thrust Alfred against the wall and kissed him “you know you are much too handsome in that uniform”

Alfred smirked at him “maybe one day I’ll ravish you in it”

Drummond made an incoherent noise and kissed him again hard before they broke apart quickly; both knew this was not the time or place

“I have arranged a surprise for you Alfred, come to my room later” said Drummond, a huge smile lighting his face.

“How intriguing you are Edward” said Alfred eyes sparkling “how much later?”

“Late, after the reception”

Alfred nodded “come we must return before we are missed”

Once in his room, Drummond put the finishing touches to the table. He’d paid one of the servants to bring him champagne and oysters and both were chilling on ice the servant had thoughtfully supplied. The table had candles and a simple posy of flowers he’d managed to pick earlier. Just the reception to get through, and then he and Alfred could be together. He hugged himself at the thought.

 

When Drummond came downstairs, he could see there were already a substantial number of people with more arriving at the time. By the door stood a be kilted Master of Ceremonies announcing each guest as they arrived

“Earl and Countess of Lomax”

“The duke and Duchess of Perthshire”

“Lord Arbroath”

Each guest was greeted by the Queen and Prince Albert before passing onto the main reception room. Drummond searched the room for Alfred and did not take long to find him; he’d recognised that golden head anywhere and hurried over.

“Lord Alfred, Miss Coke”

“Ah Drummond here you are. We were wondering when you would make an appearance”

Alfred raised his glass to his lips and smiled at Drummond over the top of it, his eyes sparkling with barely suppressed love

“I had one or two papers to attend too but they are now complete. I see we have quite the crowd”

“Yes indeed” Miss Coke surveyed the room “oh there is Prince Ernst. I wonder if I should perhaps introduce him to some people. I fear he will know no one here”

Alfred and Drummond smiled at her “I think he would appreciate it very much”

She hurried off “you know that Prince Ernst is the last person to need help to introduce himself don’t you?” grinned Drummond

Alfred laughed “indeed but it meant I could be alone with you for little while” and he brushed his hand almost imperceptibly against Drummond’s

More guests were being announced but their names passed by Alfred and Drummond absorbed as they were in the other, until they heard

“The Marquess of Lothian and the honourable Florence Lothian”

Drummond choked on his drink and he caught sight of Alfred’s stunned face before he turned to see his prospective future father in law and bride being welcomed by the Queen.


	8. the course of true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night does not pan out as Drummond intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ansgt and the drama continue for our gorgeous star crossed lovers who have their first quarrel (it actually hurts to write them fighting and being sad with each other!)

While the guests danced and drank champagne upstairs, downstairs the castle servants rushed about in a flurry of activity. They had been up since 6am and many would not go to bed until after midnight. They competed for jobs that would give them glimpses of the royal household, feeling both overawed and envious of such wealth and splendour.

McAdam, the under footman was giggling with Edith the kitchen maid. They had been walking out for 2 years and for the last 6 months they had been carefully laying aside part of their wages so they could marry though they would need to save for many many more months before they would afford it.

“I reckon he’s going to have a lady in his room, why else the champagne an the oysters an the flowers?”

Edith gasped “he wouldn’t! Not with the Queen here!”

“well ‘es one of them int he? One of the Queen’s men. Reckon he can do what he likes!”

McAdam didn’t mention to Edith that he was planning to sneak up there later and see exactly what was going on. He loved Edith but she permitted him no liberties with her person and everyone knew a man had needs. Just a short glimpse to see if the gentleman’s investment in oysters had paid off to help him satisfy his own needs later in his room. What harm could it do?

 

 

Downstairs, Drummond looked horror stricken “I didn’t know I didn’t know” he babbled at Alfred “I didn’t know they’d be here”

It was quite obvious he didn’t thought Alfred, you only had to look at his terrified face.

“You need to calm yourself” said Alfred and he thrust a glass of whisky from a passing footman into Drummond’s hand, “they must believe nothing is wrong”. He sounded much calmer than he actually felt himself, inside his heart was racing at 100 miles an hour. It was one thing entirely when Florence had been simply a name in a conversation, but now he was going to see her for the first time, the woman Drummond was engaged too, he put his hands behind his back, clenching his fists till his nails dug into his palms, willing himself to remain calm.

 The Marques and Florence had now left the Queen and were now scanning the room, clearly looking for someone. Florence's eyes alighted on Drummond and her face lit up. She was indeed very personable thought Alfred; one might say beautiful if one liked women of course. She said something to her father and they began to make their way over.

Drummond downed the whiskey in one gulp and looked helplessly at Alfred

Alfred smiled reassuringly at him “it will be alright” he whispered

 

It was most definitely not alright thought Alfred, in fact it was possibly the worst night of his life. When Florence and her father had arrived next to them, Drummond had pulled himself together with a super human effort, kissed Florence (oh the pain of seeing  _that_ ), shook hands with his father in law and introduced them to Alfred.

Alfred had called on all his years of training at court in covering up emotion to politely greet Edward’s fiancée ( _no no!)_ and the Marques, and make polite chit chat before excusing himself. He knew he shouldn’t watch but he couldn’t help his eyes following Drummond around the room as Florence clung to his arm adoringly. He watched Drummond smile down at her and he couldn’t stop the words of their conversation at Blair Athol coming into his mind

“I care for her deeply”, “I care for her deeply” “I care for her deeply”

His heart was burning in his chest. What if the appearance of Florence made Drummond change his mind? What if he decided he had to go through with the marriage after all? What if they got married and he fell in love with her?? What if…what if…echoed around his mind. He watched, the agony lancing him as Drummond danced with Florence, focusing on those fingers that had stroked his face so tenderly interlaced with hers. He felt the blood pounding in his ears and wondered for one horrible moment if he might actually vomit. He had told himself deep in his worst 3am fears that if the worse came to the worst and Drummond had to go through with the marriage that he could cope with it. As long as he knew that Drummond loved him, he could live with him being married to Florence and having a snatched secret relationship with him which was at least real love. However, having seen him with her tonight, he knew he could not. Just the _tiniest_  thought of Drummond bedding her, touching her, touching  _anyone_  that wasn't him filled him with white hot jealousy so molten he was surprised it didnt burst from his body. 

 

By the time Florence and her father left, Drummond was in a state of nervous exhaustion. Alfred had tactfully melted away as soon as was polite, only the momentary flash of pain in his eyes giving any sign of his feelings. For the rest of the night, he’d played the dutiful fiancé, introducing Florence to people, parrying questions about the wedding and all the time feeling as if he was being slowly buried alive. He had yearned so badly to see Alfred’s face but he didn’t dare even glimpse at him for fear of giving himself away. When Florence had pressed him to dance with her, he had had to steel himself to put his arm round her and hold her hand. Her hand was not the one he wanted to be holding.

He made his way slowly upstairs to his room; he just wanted the oblivion of sleep for a few hours. He went into his room and stopped dead at the sight of the table, he’d forgotten all about his surprise for Alfred. He ran his hands distractedly through his hair. It was impossible now to go through with what he had planned, he just didn’t have the heart for it and his beloved Alfred deserved better than that. Perhaps, he thought Alfred wouldn’t come but that hope was quickly dashed with a knock at the door. Drummond opened it and Alfred stood outside, looking as if all the life had been knocked from him.

“Drummond….I didn’t know whether to come or not….” He looked hesitant as if afraid to hear what Drummond would say to him

“Alfred” words stuck in Drummond throat, he knew he needed to comfort him but he really didn’t know how

He pulled him inside, whatever conversation they were going to have could not take place in a corridor

Inside, Alfred looked at the table and then at Drummond

“Was this for us?”

Drummond nodded _‘why couldn’t he find any words?’_

A heavy silence fell between them as they stared at each other. Alfred’s blue eyes were twin pools of pain as he fought to maintain his composure. All he wanted to do was fling himself into Drummond's embrace and for him to tell him nothing had changed but Drummond was looking at him full of sadness and seemingly unable to articulate anything at all. He must, thought Alfred, he must at all costs, keep his dignity.

“So” he cleared his throat “was your evening agreeable?”

“Ha” Drummond made a half choked sound “what do you think?”

“I don’t know what to think Drummond” Alfred’s body was rigid with tension “you seemed to be enjoying yourself. I saw you dance with her”

“of course I danced with her, she’s my fiancée” as soon as he’d said the word, he wished he could take it back as he say Alfred recoil and then look up at him, eyes wide with anguish.

“Alfred” Drummond reached out to him but Alfred took a step back behind one of the chairs pulled up to the table

“Alfred please! What would you have had me do? slight her in front of everyone, in front of her _father_??” Drummond was on the verge of tears, this was the complete opposite of everything he had wanted this night to be. If Alfred would just let him take him in his arms, he was sure everything would be alright but Alfred stayed firmly out of reach.

Alfred looked at him directly “you are going to break off your engagement and you are worried about not dancing with her?”

Drummond’s looked away

“Drummond, you _are_ going to break the engagement?” Alfred’s hands were gripping the back of the chair so hard his knuckles were white

“It’s not as simple as that Alfred” Being there tonight with Florence, feeling the noose of convention tightening around him, realising for the first time what it would truly mean to break off the engagement, had brought to home to him just what a life shattering thing he was going to do.

 _Oh!_ Anger flared up in Alfred body

“I _told_ you that!” he shouted at Drummond in frustration “I _told_ you! When you first said you would, I said you would lose everything and you said…you said…you didn’t _care_ about that! That you loved me and it didn’t matter” he fought hard but he couldn’t maintain his composure and the tears began to slip down his face “you said you loved me” he whispered

Drummond’s face was racked with pain “I do love you! Alfred please come here”

“No” he backed away “I….cant….” 

Drummond closed the gap between them in a few strides

“Alfred listen to me, I will break it off I promise I just need time….”

Alfred shook his head retreating away from Drummond until he bumped into the wall. 

“I don’t believe you” he dashed the tears away that were blurring his eyes; god, could he not keep even one shred of dignity with Drummond?

Drummond’s heart was aching in his chest as he looked down at Alfred’s grief wrecked face. He reached out and cupped Alfred’s face and brushed away the tears coursing down his cheeks with his thumbs. Alfred leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, tear thickened lashes damp against his skin. Drummond slid his hand though Alfred’s hair and gently pulled him forward to brush the softest of kisses across his lips. Alfred opened his eyes and looked up at Drummond, his feelings laid completely naked.

“Oh god Alfred” Drummond’s voice was raw with emotion, as he plundered Alfred’s mouth for another kiss, and then another, kissing him again and again with rising passion.

Clinging to Drummond as if he were drowning, Alfred responded with equal fervour, pushing himself so hard against Drummond that Drummond staggered back against the table before regaining his balance.

He tugged at Alfred’s cravat still kissing him and pulled it off, before trailing his mouth across to make little biting kisses against his neck. Alfred moaned and Drummond held him even tighter nipping gently at his ear, sending such glorious sensations around Alfred’s body that he thought he might fall to the floor. Alfred opened his eyes, he need to _see_ his love. Drummond stroked his hands around Alfred back and then trailed his fingers down his arm to intertwine his hands with Alfred’s

Seeing Edwards hand interlaced around his own caused a flashback to Edward dancing with Florence his hand in hers and suddenly it was as if a bucket of cold ice had been thrown over him.

“Edward” he tried to pull away “Edward, stop” but Drummond was lost in his lover’s warm tender skin, nibbling and licking every tiny little inch he would reach.

“Edward stop!” Alfred thrust Drummond away from him, panting hard. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth as he fought to regain his breath.

Drummond’s face was a mask of confusion, his arousal quite clearly evident

“What is wrong Alfred?”

“I can’t Edward, I just can’t…not with her…and you….I can’t!!” and he fled from the room, running so fast he didn’t see the shadowy figure of McAdam in the alcove by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason for the servants will become clear I promise you!


	9. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drummond is desperate to make things right with Alfred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some well earned sweetness and fluff for our lovely boys involving sleepiness, tickling and generally being hopelessly in love

Drummond lay on his bed stunned at how wrong things had gone in 24 hours. He was far too tense to sleep, his mind whirling as his thoughts churned in his head. He’d forgotten how superior his prospective father in law was and how he somehow always seemed to be slightly sneery, addressing Drummond as Mr Drummond was the emphasis on the “Mr”. Drummond wasn’t stupid; he knew the attraction for the Marques was the Drummond family money, money they’d made themselves from hard work. No inherited wealth and family estate for them! He knew how it worked, he’d get a title, the Marques would get the money he needed to prop up his estate and everyone would be happy. That’s just how things were done; but that was before he’d met Alfred and realised who he really was. He must tell Florence, he knew he must, but how did one even begin to convey news of such immensity. He wished with all his heart he could just take Alfred and run away but he couldn’t, he had to do the decent thing, the right thing no matter how hard it was. As for Alfred, even the thought of his tear stained face, stark with pain was enough to bring Drummond to his knees. His Alfred had _run_ from him, run away – from _him_. he had to put things right with Alfred before he did anything else

 

Alfred twitched in his slumbers, his nose was itching. Sleepily, he rubbed at it and turned on his side. There it was again something was brushing his nose, this time more insistently – he batted at it and wrinkled his nose. It needed to leave him alone whatever it was; he needed to get back to his lovely dream about licking champagne off Edward.

Curled on his side watching him, Drummond hoped that Alfred wouldn’t find it too odd that he was here when he woke up but he just couldn’t stay away from him a moment longer. He’d heard the castle clocks chiming 3am, 4am and in the end he’d given up and padded softly through the castle corridors to Alfred’s room praying he’d left the door unlocked. He had, and Drummond gave a silent cheer as he crept in. The dawn was just beginning to break as it did so early at this time of year, and the first rays of light began to stray across Alfred’s face. He was lying on his back, one arm flung out the other curled up round his head which was turned off to one side. Long golden eyelashes fluttered as he dreamed.

Drummond had climbed quietly up on to the bed, lying on his side, his head pillowed on his hand as he watched Alfred sleep. Alfred made little snuffling noises and once or twice he whimpered, the sad little noise tugging at Drummonds heart strings. He hoped that that wasn’t because of him. His eyes drifted downwards, soft golden tendrils of chest hair had escaped Alfred’s under shirt. He was seized with a desire to stroke them and twirl them gently round his fingers but he did not. He did not want to wake his beloved, at least not yet.

When the clocks struck six, Drummond began to stroke Alfred’s nose, he hated to wake him but he needed to speak to him and set things right before he went to see Florence. He gently teased Alfred’s nose, trying not to laugh as Alfred tried to bat whatever he thought it was away

“Alfred” Drummond bent down and kissed the tip of his nose “Alfred my love, wake up”

This was most peculiar thought Alfred; he could have sworn he heard Drummond’s voice telling him to wake up. He frowned, his dreams must be getting more vivid than he thought and he snuggled down into the quilt.

"Alfred”, no he wasn’t imaging it and then he felt his lips being kissed with the most gentle of kisses “Alfred you need to wake”

“Dru….Drummond?” he said groggily and then his mouth was claimed with another kiss, a longer one this time that tugged gently at his bottom lip

Alfred opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into the melted chocolate eyes of Drummond

“”Edward, what are you doing here? his voice was half slurred with sleep

“I couldn’t sleep for thinking of you, and of us, I needed to come and set things right”

Alfred looked at him with dazed eyes “how long have you been here?”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t matter” and didn’t really, not to him. Watching Alfred sleep, the time could pass in seconds or days

“But Edward” Alfred reached out to touch him “you are freezing!”

Drummond shrugged, he supposed he was cold but that external coldness was nothing compared to the chill he’d felt inside when Alfred had run from his room earlier that night

Alfred pulled back the covers “get in” he said

Edward slid in next to him and Alfred wrapped his arms around him, pressing himself against him to try and convey the warmth of his body into Drummonds. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, each breathing in the other

“Alfred”

“Yes”

Drummond turned them so they were face to face

“I’m sorry for last night, for Florence, for everything. I thought you would be comforted if we embraced and if we….”he looked away “but I was wrong”

“Edward” Alfred nuzzled against his nose “I’m sorry too. I should have made more allowance for your state of mind. I was just so” he looked down “jealous of her for being able to be with you publicly in a way I never can”

They embraced, and then kissed slowly, gently pulling apart to remain looking at each other

Drummond tightened his face “I’m going to tell Florence today”

Alfred’s heart jumped in his chest and he sought Drummond’s hand “Oh my love are you sure? Really really sure?”

Edward nodded “I am sure, I’ve thought of nothing else since you left. Last night only made it even clearer for me. I can’t live pretending to everyone. I’d rather live one life with you than a thousand with anyone else”

Alfred took a deep breath and took Edward’s face in his hands “I will go with you anywhere”

Drummond pulled Alfred into his arms “I was only half alive until I met you” he whispered

“Ill never leave you Edward, never”

Drummond playfully nipped the end of Alfred’s nose, “most assuredly you will not leave me!” now he had finally truly made the decision, a weight was lifted from his mind. However difficult it was going to be and he was under no illusion of just _how_ difficult that was, with Alfred by his side he would face it.

“though of course I might get a better offer in which case…..”  Alfred grinned cheekily at Drummond and oh how Drummond rejoiced to see some of the old happy Alfred there

“A better offer eh?” he rolled himself on top of Alfred “a better offer than me?”

Alfred shrugged smiling “it might be possible”

“Ha!for that you have to suffer!” and he began to tickle Alfred

“Arghhh no no” Alfred was extraordinarily ticklish “Edward get off, get ooffff”

“Shhhhh” Edward was almost beside himself with laughter “people will hear” but he didn’t stop his tickling

Alfred was helpless with laughter doing his best to wriggle away from Drummond who held him fast

“Do you yield sir??” he said tickling him again “do you yield?”

“Yes, yes I yield, Drummond you utter fool get off me!”

Drummond pinned his wrists “and is there a better offer than me?”

“No” Alfred’s blue eyes had grown smoky “no there is not”

They stared at each other “you know” said Drummond thickly “there is nothing I would like to do more than rip that shirt from you and posses you, finally and completely”

Alfred whimpered

“But I have to have a clear head to see Florence……But I swear to you Alfred, once it is done, you will be mine forever”

 

 

 

 


	10. "it ain't right"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Drummond have been seen and everything teeters on the edge for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thank you so much everyone for the lovely comment sxxxx I cant tell you how much it means that people like what I write
> 
> I apologise in advance for the very small amount of Alfred & Drummond in this chapter but you will see why it is the case
> 
> Also for the first time, period ere homophobia comes into play :( Much as we would wish it were different, people then would have regarded their relationship as something shameful and wrong.
> 
> So in summary, Im sorry but my drama muse requires this in order to move us along and please stick with because there is definitely a happy ending xxx

McAdam had been stunned by what he had seen and heard the previous night. He’d seen both men upstairs at the reception and in particular the dark haired gentleman with his arm about a lady being introduced as his fiancée and yet there he was declaring love to another man. McAdam frowned, he was a good church fearing man and this wasn’t right. Downstairs helping with breakfast, he was distracted, putting tea in the coffee pot and knocking over the milk jug

“What’s wrong McAdam” Edith saw the deep set frown on his face “you’re all fingers and thumbs this morningl”

“That gentleman” he said “the one I got the oysters for”

“What about him” said Edith “McAdam, what has happened? You look so strange”

“He…he weren’t with no lady!”

“Not with a lady? Not one of the other servants?” Edith glanced around nervously. She knew as they all did it was common for gentleman of wealthy households to take servants to their beds on occasion but it wasn’t something that was ever mentioned.

“I mean he wasn’t with a woman at all” he moistened his lips “he was with a man”

“A man?” Edith shook her head “they’ll have been discussing business McAdam, business that’s none of yours. Come now, help me with the breakfast things”

He grabbed her wrist “you don’t understand! He was with a man like he was a lady”

“Oh!” Edith’s hand flew to her mouth in shock “but but but that’s disgusting!”

“It is” McAdam's mouth twisted “I’m not easily shocked girl but I seen things I didnt never want to see”

“But but” Edith was still clearly shocked “he was with a lady upstairs, you said he was!”

“He was, his fiancée or so everyone said she was”

“Poor girl” Edith leant against the sideboard “it aint right McAdam. A gentleman doing that. It aint right”

“No” McAdam had seen the beautiful girl the dark haired gentleman had been with. It wasn’t proper a girl like that should be with a man who…a man who, well a man who wasn’t even a real man!

“Someone should do something” said Edith determinedly “if I were that lady I’d want to know my intended was a…a…” she faltered, she didn’t know what the word was but it wasn’t decent all the same.

McAdam nodded slowly, someone should do something and a plan began to form in his mind

 

Very reluctantly Drummond had left Alfred’s bedroom at around 7am creeping stealthily back to his room.  He definitely deserved a medal for leaving a half naked, sleep warmed Alfred in bed. He had arranged to see Florence that day for luncheon which meant he had a few hours in the morning to compose himself, think of what he was going to say and go into town to send a letter to his bank. It was _just_ possible that breaking their engagement wouldn’t cause a scandal but practically, Drummond that it would be wise to ensure he had some money available should he and Alfred need to make themselves scare for a while.

 

At their Morningside house, the Marques of Lothian smiled at Florence

“And what do you have planned for today? More wedding things?

Florence laughed “there is so much to do father! And it’s such great luck that Wilhelmina is here. She can help me”

“And what about your husband to be?”

“Oh father! Men don’t want to be involved with wedding planning. I have arranged to see Edward for luncheon” and with that she swept merrily around the table, kissed her father on the cheek and went outside calling for the carriage to be readied.

The Marques smiled after her. His marriage to her mother had not been a happy one but it had produced his darling child. He supposed the match was a good one. Drummond was a nice enough fellow, for a politician anyway, and even though he had no title his family were extremely wealthy even if they had made it _in_ _trade_. He’d made discrete enquiries into the size of the Drummond fortune; it would be more than enough to restore his ailing estates in Lothian and pay of his debts. The Marques was, not to put too fine a point on it, broke. His house and estate were mortgaged to the hilt. The only reason he was in Scotland was to avoid his London creditors. He had urged Florence to bring the marriage forward telling her it would not be sensible to marry in the middle of Drummonds work but secretly he just needed money as soon as possible. For that he would overlook that Drummond was not _quite_ out of the top drawer.

The butler entered “My Lord, there is a servant here from Edinburgh castle begging leave to speak with you”

The Marques waved his hand impatiently “I don’t speak to servants Bolton! Deal with the fellow yourself”

“My Lord he is most insistent. He says that it is a matter of utmost urgency concerning your daughter”

“Florence! What can he possibly know about Florence?”

“I do not know my Lord” Bolton stood silently, it was not for him to decide if his lordship should or should not see this man

The Marques chewed his lip he was intrigued he admitted it, and it was bold of the fellow to come here and attempt to see him

“Show him in Bolton”

The servant came in twisting his hat in his hands and bowed “Your Lordship”

“Who are you?” demanded the Marques

“McAdam my lord, I serve at the castle”

“And what is it you want with me? Be quick, I’m not a patient man”

McAdam swallowed, there was no going back now “your daughters fiancé sir, he’s err…he’s not what he seems”

“Not what he seems?”

“I see’d him with a man” blurted out McAdam "together"

“What do you mean, with a man? What man?”

“A man with blonde hair sir, from the Queen sir”

Blonde hair, the Marques remembered the friend Drummond had been with and introduced him too; he’d had startlingly golden hair. Lord Alfred Paget, the Queen's equerry.

“What was he doing with this man?”

“He was…he was as if he was with a lady saying he loved him and kissing him sir”

For a moment the Marques stood there turned to stone then he strode over and seized the man by the arm

“Are you lying to me?”

“I swear I’m not sir, I swear”

The Marques gripped tighter and McAdam cried out

“Please sir I’m not sir, I saw him I saw them”

The Marques peered into his eyes and then dropped his hand abruptly

“Very well” he fumbled in his pocket and threw some coins at the man “get out. I don’t want to see you again”

“Yes sir, thank you sir”

McAdam scuttled away as fast as his legs would carry him

When he got around the corner he saw the Marques had thrown £3 at him, almost a week’s wages!  Somehow the money didn’t make him feel as good as he thought it would. He wondered what would happen now but he decided it was none of his concern. He’d done his duty he told himself done the right thing and he rushed back to the castle to show his new found wealth to Edith.

The Marques raged furiously about the room, almost unable to believe what he’d been told. He’d tear Drummond limb from limb! How dare he dishonour his beautiful darling Florence and with another man not even a woman. It was depraved, it was disgusting! He would tell the world…he would…he would..…he stopped abruptly. No marriage would mean no money, no settling of his debts, he would end up in prison and Florence would be left to fend for himself. No the marriage had to go ahead but all the same he needed to put a stop to whatever vile practices his future son in law was indulging in. He paced around more slowly, a grim smile forming on his face, he thought he knew just how to do that.

 


	11. unexpected conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things come to a head and many things are resolved
> 
> but not all.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i cheated a bit with this chapter as its a very loooong one which I should have posted in separate parts but I wanted to put all the angst together because as you will see this is the last bit of angst!!!! :D after this nothing but happy happy lovely cuteness (and smut)
> 
> in fact I may do 2 versions of the ending - one clean and one....not so clean :D
> 
> (all typos my own work!)

Part 1

Back at the castle, Alfred was still snuggled under his quilt and blankets (even though by rights he should have been up at least 2 hours ago) thinking about Drummond. Once the engagement with Florence was broken, hopefully there would be many more mornings like the one this morning where he would awaken next to Edward. Before that though, Drummond had to have what was going to be the most difficult conversation of his life. Alfred was extremely apprehensive thinking about it; he hated that Drummond had to go through it. If only Florence would decide that Drummond was not the man for her after all and break it herself, things would be so much easier. Ladies were permitted to change their minds in a way gentleman were not. Alas, judging by the look on her face when she was with Drummond, that would not happen, she was clearly smitten with him and he understood that, he felt the same.

There was a knock at the door, Alfred got up throwing on his dressing gown; there was a page outside

“My lord, there is a message for you” and he handed him a note

_‘Lord Alfred Paget_

_Sir, we did not have much time to speak yesterday evening and I would like very much to make your acquaintance.  I would like to discuss a little idea I have about your friend Drummond’s wedding. Please join me for morning tea at 11.30am_

_With deepest respect_

_Lothian’_

Well, he thought, this was far from ideal! He glanced at the clock, it was 10am. He could send a note back pleading a prior appointment but he was terrified of doing anything that might look vaguely suspicious and make things more difficult for Edward, plus if he was entertaining the Marques that gave Edward more time to tell Florence.

 “Is Mr Drummond at the castle” he asked the page, it would be good to discuss this with Edward before he went over there

“No sir, I saw him leave earlier this morning I do not know where he went”

_Damn_

He scribbled a note saying he would be delighted to accept and began to get dressed.

 

Part 2

“Lord Alfred Paget" announced the butler.

The Marques sat, hands clenching the armrests of his chair as Alfred came in and inclined his head

“My lord. I received your note saying you wished to discuss Mr Drummond’s wedding?””

The Marques looked at him somewhat hostilely thought Alfred and indicated one of the chairs

“Sit down sir”

Alfred sat

The Marques looked at him

“I will not beat about the bush. I wish you to leave Edinburgh immediately and to cease all contact with my future son in law”

Alfred gaped at him “and why would I do that?”

The Marques leaned forward, hatred on his face “because you sir have led my daughter's intended into a depraved relationship”

Inside, Alfred’s stomach plummeted to the floor. _He knew, he knew, oh god, how did he know_?? Denial was his only chance! Willing himself to remain calm with every fibre of his being he replied

“I am appalled at your comments my Lord, Mr. Drummond and I have nothing but the greatest professional esteem for each other”

“Professional esteem” sneered the Marques “you two are….are…” he couldn’t find the words

“This is slander sir” said Alfred with more confidence than he felt “you will hear from my lawyer” and he got up to leave

The Marques shot forward and grabbed his arm forcing him back down

“I see why he likes you; you’re very pretty aren’t you? He said in a low voice “It would be a shame to damage that face”

Alfred looked at him contemptuously.

“Are your threats meant to scare me my lord?”

“Think of them as warnings”

“I consider myself warned, and now if you will unhand me, I need to write to my lawyer”

The Marques laughed mirthlessly “you won’t take me to court sir”

“And why not?

“Because you will lose"the Marques leaned back and studied his fingernails “you were seen, I have witnesses”

Alfred swallowed hard fighting rising panic

“This is nonsense sir” but his voice wasn’t quite as confident as before

“Is it? Believe me if my daughter’s engagement is threatened by _Mr_   Drummond’s feelings for you, I will tell the world what I believe you two to be”

Alfred turned pale; breaking the engagement was one thing but to be publicly exposed by the Marques was quite another. 

 “You would be shunned, cast out; _you_ being a member of the aristocracy may be given some leeway, we are after all allowed our” he paused “foibles but Drummond? He would be ruined forever. His family would disown him; he would find no employment, his political ambitions in tatters. Are you prepared to do that to him?”

“I….”

“If you care for him him, do you want to see him destroyed?”

The tears welled in Alfred’s eyes _Oh Edward Edward my love_ he thought helplessly _I’m sorry I’m sorry_

“Leave now, this very hour and I swear to say nothing. Drummond will marry my daughter, reside here in Scotland and no one need be any the wiser”

“And if I do not?”

“Then all my actions and their consequences for both of you will be on your head”

Alfred bowed his head in despair

“You would be doing him a kindness” said the Marques brusequly “with Florence he can have a home and a family, a career where he will do great things. What can you give him? He can have none of that with you”

Alfred bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling

“May I…may I say goodbye to him first?”

“You have one hour and then I expect to get word you are on your way back to London”

 

Alfred could barely remember getting back to the castle. He was trembling so hard he could barely keep his seat on his horse. This was worse than he could have imagined. The threats to him mattered little; it was what would happen to Edward that clawed at his heart. Breaking an engagement was one thing, it was not common but it did happen but to be publicly exposed by the Marques would destroy Edwards’s life forever. He thought bitterly that the Marques had known just what to say. The Paget family were centuries old, they had weathered many storms and scandals and would no doubt weather many more. Drummond by contrast was of the _nouveau riche_ , he did not have the protection that being a member of the old aristocracy gave. While the Paget clan might well close ranks around him as one of their own, they would not he knew, include Drummond in that. And what could Alfred give him to make up for all that he would lose? His love? Was that enough when a man’s life was ruined?

Dismounting he called for a page to find Drummond and ask him to come to his room at once. Back in his chambers, he gathered only what he could carry on horseback, he would send for his other possessions later.

The page returned “my lord, Mr. Drummond is not in the castle and is not expected back before the evening” and he withdrew.

Alfred sat down on the bed, the enormity of what was happening sweeping over him. He was going to have to leave without saying goodbye. Without holding Edward one last time and telling him he loved him. He would never see Edward again and he couldn’t even say goodbye.

 

 

Part 3

At the dressmakers, Miss Coke tried hard to interest herself as Florence held up various veils for her perusal. She couldn’t however quell the nagging doubts in her head. She had watched Lord Alfred and Drummond closely since she had seen them together by the lake. She knew it was wrong, all her upbringing told her so…and yet; she had never seen such a tender kiss between two people or such a look of love. She knew people thought she was foolish paid her no mind, that she was just the duchesses poor relation but she listened and she _saw_. Mr Drummond she believed was not in love with Florence, he was in love with Lord Alfred. His secrecy over his engagement, his description of Florence as “quite personable” which seemed at the time quite odd, made sense once she had seen him with lord Alfred at the lake. She’d tested him again on the journey back, seeing if she could draw him out on the wedding but it was quite obvious at least to her that he was desperate not to discuss it.  What should she do? Should she let her friend marry a man who didn’t love her? It wasn’t uncommon for that to happen but she, Wilhelmina thought it was wrong. Witnessing the queen and the princes love for each other and observing how miserable people were when they couldn’t marry the people they loved, it seemed ridiculous to her for people who were not in love to marry. On the other hand, lord Alfred and Mr. Drummond were men, men could not marry and they most certainly were not meant to be in love with each other. However, she had read the Iliad and the story of Achilles and Patroculus; surely those men had been in love? She believed strongly that god created all things and if god created all things then he created love no matter who it was between.

She took a deep breath “Florence” she said “could I speak with you for a minute?”

                                   

Drummond drew on all his strength, taking a long breath and then another and then he knocked on the door. The Butler opened it

“Mr. Drummond sir” he bowed

“Is Miss Florence home?”

“No sir she is still out but the Marques is home”

Oh! He was supposed to be out! Why was he here?

“I'll come back later I have no wish to disturb him”

“Is that Mr Drummond?” the Marques voice came from within the house “show him in Bolton, show him in!”

 _Oh god this was definitely not part of the plan_ thought Edward

Bolton showed Drummond into the study and withdrew

Drummond bowed “your servant sir…what are you doing?”

 The Marques had grabbed Drummond and propelled him across the room

“Sit!" And he shoved Drummond down in the chair

Drummond blinked up at him in surprise, what on earth was going on?

“Your little paramour” the Marques spat the word “has gone”

Drummond stared at him open mouthed

“What do you mean sir?”

“I mean _sir_ that I know what you are, and what you have been doing, and I have put an end to it”

Drummond stood up, his mind reeling “I do not know what you mean”

“Oh come sir do not take me for a fool! He tried to deny it too, do not waste my time with more lies”

Drummond stared at the Marques but his eyes were unfocused, he was trying to absorb the scale of what was happening. The Marques knew about him and Alfred and now Alfred was gone.

“Where has he gone?”

The Marques shrugged “I care not”

Drummond’s mind was racing, he would go after him, find him

The Marques as if reading his mind said “do not think to go after him sir. It would be a shame if I had to have such a handsome man….damaged”

Drummond went white, “you would not!”

“Oh believe me sir, I would. There are places that would pay handsomely for a man like your pretty friend. Of course once they’d finished with him, he might not be quite so pretty”

Drummond could feel his legs shaking; this man was threatening his beautiful Alfred. A low moan of pain and despair escaped him and he collapsed back into the chair

The Marques leaned over him “you will marry me daughter and you will never see your love” he spat the word “again”

Drummond buried his head in his hands he could not bear to look the Marques in the face.

“Father what on earth are you doing?” Florence’s voice cut through the study

 

Part 4

At first Florence had simply refused to believe what Wilhelmina had told her, she’d actually laughed.

“In love with someone else?” doesn’t be ridiculous Wilhelmina!”

“I’m sorry my dearest friend but I know that he is”

“Who?” demand Florence “if he loves another, I demand to know who she is”

“It doesn’t matter who it is” said Wilhelmina gently “only that he is not in love with you. You shouldn’t marry a man who doesn’t love you”

“You are jealous! Yes that’s it! jealous! because no one wants to marry you!”

Wilhelmina smiled sadly at her “we’ve been friends all our lives, is that what you really believe of me?”

Florence sat down her mind whirling “it doesn’t matter if he loves another women. Once we are married he’ll have to stop, he’ll be my husband, and he will have to love me instead”

Florence sighed “I don’t think that will happen”

Florence looked at her “why? does he love her so much?”

Wilhelmina nodded “I believe more than I’ve ever seen anyone love another” she grasped Florence’s hand “I’m so sorry but I thought you should know”

Florence looked at her wide eyes and then began to sob “how could he do this to me?” she wailed “please tell me who she is”

“I can’t”

“You must! I deserve to know this at least”

“I can’t I really can’t”

Florence continued to sob while Wilhelmina hugged her, until eventually her tears subsided

“What will you do my dear?” asked Wilhelmina praying that her knowledge of Florence would hold true

“I will break the engagement; I will not marry a man who doesn’t love me”

Wilhelmina squeezed her hand “I think it is best, there will be many many men who will love you. You serve to be happy with a man who really loves you”

 

The Marques reeled back from Drummond

“I thought you would still be shopping my dear”

“No I have finished” she had a hard set look on her face that the Marques had not seen before

"Are you alright my dear child? Nothing ails you?"

“Father, leave us please”

“But”

“Please. I wish to speak with Edward”

The Marques withdrew with bad grace and closed the door.

Florence did not waste time “I have heard that you love another, is this true?”

“I…” Edward wished the ground would open up at the look on Florence’s’ face “yes it is true”

“And….you care her more than you care for me”

Edward nodded gently “I do care for them with all my heart”

He saw Florence’s face crumple and then clench her jaw to control her emotions

“Then I release you sir. I have no wish to marry a man that loves another”

Oh! Of all he had expected, it was not this

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, the enormity of what was happening and what it meant sweeping over him

He open his eyes and looked at Florence, she was trembling with the effort of maintaining her dignity, clearly she would not cry in front of him. She was brave he thought kind and clever as well as beautiful – he could admit it now he was no longer tied to her. He had never cared for her as much as he did at the moment he knew she was setting him free

“Florence….”

“Please go sir”

“I”

“GO!”

And he went

 

Part 5

 

Outside Wilhelmina was in the carriage,

"Mr Drummond, Mr. Drummond get in” she beckoned him “what has happened? Did Florence?…”

“You knew?”

“Yes. I told her you loved another”

"YOU told her?”

“Yes its true isn’t it? You love Lord Alfred not Florence”

Drummond slumped back in his seat “how..?”

“I saw you by the lake” she smiled gently “I see how you look at each other. I knew that you loved. Florence is my oldest friend; did you think I would let her marry someone who didn’t love her?”

“You didn’t tell her who I loved” it was a statement not a question, Florence had clearly believed he loved another woman

“No. that would have been cruel wouldn’t it? It’s enough that she knows”

“May I do something you might consider unacceptable Miss Coke”

“Oh I…” and then she was enveloped in a hug “thank you thank you thank you” he whispered “you are a true friend”

“Mr. Drummond what if someone sees” she gave him a sideways smile “imagine the gossip”

He released her smiling but then another thought struck him

“The Marques told me Alfred had gone” he said feeling anxiety rise within him

“I am sure he will not have left yet” said Miss Coke hoping that she was right

“Driver” Drummond rapped on the ceiling “hastens your speed”

The driver whipped up the horses and the carriage sped up

At the castle, Drummond jumped from the carriage before it even stopped and ran into the caste stopping the nearest page

“Where is Lord Alfred?”

“Lord Alfred has left the castle sir”

  _No no no! he was too late_

“He left a note for you sir” and he handed Drummond a letter

_'My dearest Edward_

_If you are reading this then you know I have left the castle. The Marques knows of our love. He threatened to expose us to the world and ruin you in the process if I didn’t leave. I cannot allow that to happen my love, not to you, you who mean everything in the world to me. Be happy my dearest for my sake. I can bear anything in this world except your unhappiness. Do not grieve for us too deeply, know that I am always by your side and you are always in my heart. If there is a paradise after this life then we will see each other again._

_With all my deepest love_

_Alfred'_

A sob wrenched from Drummonds body and then another

Wilhelmina ran over

"Mr Drummond what is wrong?"

He said nothing but handed her the note; he covered his face with his hands

“He is gone, he is gone” he wept

“Stop that!” Wilhelmina snapped at him,  Drummond gaped at her in surprise “that will not help will it? If he is gone then he must be found and quickly”

“You” she beckoned the page “when did he go and in which direction”

“I will find out”

“Wash your face Mr. Drummond” said Wilhelmina “saddle your horse, and find him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Edward be able to find his love
> 
> duh! what do you think???? :D
> 
> aaallllll the happy things next time


	12. to the ends of the earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finds his love and there is a lot of kissing :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely lovely comments Ive received, they mean the world & Im so sorry I havent replied to them all yet, its just been a mad busy weekend and really wanted to get this written :D
> 
> As promised our lovely boys are reunited :DDDD
> 
> next chapter will bring on the smut and advance the plot not one bit so if smut isnt your thing, you can happily avoid it :)

Alfred’s only thought had been to get away as quickly as possible; away from Scotland, away from the Marques and away from Drummond before his strength failed him. With hindsight, it was probably better he hadn’t had to say goodbye to Drummond – he knew that in reality he would not have been able to do it. There was no possibility he could have held Drummond in his arms and then walked away.

The weather was laughing at him; although inside he was as cold and grey as a midwinter’s day, the sun shone brightly in an azure sky. The road was lined with trees in full leaf and wild flowers clustered around their trunks. It reminded him of France and their walk in the forest where they had stumbled on the enchanting pool and how they had followed the Prince into the water. Alfred really had been taken by surprise at the smile that had burst across Drummond’s face on seeing the lake and his “shall we?” Alfred had sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity maybe in the heavens at the realisation that he was going to see Drummond naked, something he had dreamed about _so_ many many times. He’d eagerly replied “I don’t see why not” and then they’d both pulled off the clothes and jumped in. Immediately they had begun splashing and ducking each other, ostensibly just two friends larking about but in reality, every single touch of skin on skin had sent an arrow of longing straight through him. It was probably a good thing the water had been so damn cold, without that his feelings would have most certainly been obvious. He smiled at the memory; he must ask Drummond if….. _oh_ of course, he could never ask Drummond anything again. He choked off a sob at the thought and redoubled his speed; he wanted to be in Berwick by nightfall.

 

“There’s only one road” said Wilhelmina as she handed him some brandy “you cannot miss him. Drink some and then pack it, you might need it”

If his head hadn’t been so full of thoughts and fears about Alfred, Drummond would have hardly recognised the energised authoratative woman that Wilhelmina had become.

“Good luck Edward” she smiled “god speed”

He smiled back and kissed her hand “thank you Wilhelmina” he said “I will never forget all you have done for us”

“Find Lord Alfred and this time don’t let him out of your sight, that’s all the thanks I need”

 

Alfred arrived in Berwick; he had only stopped briefly to give his horse a drink and a rest. He needed an inn or a hotel; he would rest here over night and carry on with his journey tomorrow. It was not a big town but it had a market square with an inn “Queen Victoria” and stables. He went inside to enquire about accommodation and 30 minutes later found himself ensconced in a plainly furnished but adequate and clean bedroom. He lay down on the bed not even bothering to take off his boots to carry on missing Drummond.

 

Drummond galloped at full tilt, he didnt dare stop on the way. He was haunted by fears that Alfred had headed in a different direction or gone cross country and he tried hard to suppress them. He was going to find Alfred he tod himself and they would never be parted again. Alfred’s 3 hour head start meant that Drummond knew that realistically he had no chance of overtaking him. He was nowhere bear the horseman Alfred was, all he could do was get to Berwick as quickly as possible and hope that Alfred had indeed gone there.  By the time he reached Berwick, dusk had fallen. He clattered into the market square and looked about him. There was an inn, it appeared to be the only one; if Alfred was staying here then this was where he would be. He went in

“I’m looking for my friend” he said “we were due to meet here but became separated. I wondered if he had arrived yet”

“Certainly sir” said the innkeeper “what is his name?”

“Lo….Alfred Paget”

“Yes he’s here sir, up the stairs and 2nd door on the right?”

Drummond couldn’t help the huge smile that broke out across his face. Alfred was here! Thank god, thank god.

 

In his room, Alfred heard a knock on the door. He got up listlessly to answer it, probably the maid come to make up the fire or some such.

He opened the door and was almost knocked back off his feet as Drummond hurled himself onto him kissing him wildly

“Mmmpphhh” Alfred flailed madly trying to deal with a sudden and unexpected armful of Drummond

“Alfred Alfred” Drummond was almost sobbing in his incoherence

“What are you _doing_ here?” gasped Alfred grasping Drummond tightly “you’re supposed to be getting married”

“Florence released me from the engagement….miss coke….told her…when I found out you’d gone…my love I thought I would die…had to find you…..” It was hard to make out much of what Drummond was saying as he was babbling it out inbetween kissing Alfred with unbridled passion.

“Edward you’re not making any sense” Alfred tried to disentangle himself “what is going on?” It was too much to take in

Drummond cupped Alfred’s face in his hands “Alfred do you understand? I am free of the engagement, we are free!”

 “Edward….you are safe? The Marques will say nothing?”

“I am my love. Everything is resolved” Oh! Alfred clung to him hardly able to believe it after everything they had been through.

They looked at each either wordlessly for a moment and then suddenly they were crushing their lips together, kissing frantically, hands clutching at each other as if not sure it was real.

“oh my love” said Edward brokenly “I thought I had lost you”

Alfred pulled back feeling suddenly shy about the letter he had left for Drummond

“You got my um letter?” he asked concentrating heavily on the floor. Drummond put his fingers under Alfred’s chin and gently tilted it up so Alfred was looking at him

“Yes, it made me cry” he said simply

_Oh!! That thought hurt so much_

“I’m so sorry” Alfred voice cracked “I should never have left you! I was so afraid of what the Marques might do to you, he threatened t ruin you, he said….”

“Hush” Edward laid a soothing finger on his lips “hush my dearest, it doesn’t matter anymore. Just hush and let me kiss you”

He lowered his mouth to Alfred’s, dropping light kisses on his lips feeling Alfred respond, kissing him back harder and harder,

“More” he heard Alfred moan “Edward my love, more”

 He felt Alfred’s hands in his hair as he burrowed deeper into the kiss and he redoubled his efforts, kissing Alfred till he could hardly breathe.

Alfred tugged Edward backwards towards the arm chair, hands cradling his head as their lips pressed together over and over

They half fell into the arm chair, each unwilling to leave the others mouth for a moment. They settled with Alfred on Edward’s lap, his hands on the back of Edwards head holding him in place as they kissed again and again. Edward had one arm holding Alfred fast and the other was stroking his back.

If there was a paradise this was it thought Alfred. Kissing Edward, hearing him sighing out his name between kisses, feeling his hands on him, tasting him, being with him, there could be nothing in heaven to compare with this. All he could ever want was here in this room,

To think thought Drummond as he flipped their positions gently so Alfred was now beneath him, head pressed into the chair, hair ruffled adorably that he could ever, could _ever_ have given this up; he would have ridden to the ends of the earth to find Alfred.

His hands slid down Alfred’s chest and then up to cup his face; he stilled his kisses a moment earning a disapproving pout from Alfred, “Alfred” he swallowed “can I take you to bed?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. the other half of my soul (explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally their bodies and souls are united

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant lie, its all smut
> 
> I hope that you like it :)

 

Alfred made an incoherent noise

“Is that a yes?” smiled Drummond against Alfred’s mouth

Alfred nodded, his own smile widening across his face “yes”

Drummond sighed and rested his head against Alfred’s and then standing up he laced his fingers through Alfred’s and drew him to over to the bed.

Edward paused by the bed to kiss Alfred again “are you certain?” he asked; in answer Alfred fell back on the bed pulling Drummond with him.

Their mouths crushed together, Alfred gasping softly as Edward slid his tongue into his mouth kissing him hard, his hands tangling in his hair to hold him in place while his tongue continued to plunder his mouth,  
  
Alfred’s insides felt as if they were melting; he moved his hands to Edwards shoulders and then down his back, pulling his body against him, feeling his hardness against his thigh as Edward continued to ravish his mouth with his tongue, darting it in and out, flicking it over his lips before moving in to kiss him more deeply. 

When Edward pulled back, Alfred felt the loss of him already staring up in puzzled disappointment which ended with a strangled whimper as he realised Edward’s hands were straying down to his shirt. Edward began to try and unbutton Alfred’s shirt but his fingers were shaking so much, he couldn’t push the fiddly mother of pearl circles through the tiny holes. He made three attempts and then with gathering impatience, he seized the flimsy material and simply tore it open, baring Alfred’s chest to his gaze.

Alfred heaved huge breaths as Edwards’s gaze roamed over him; the look he was giving him now made all the ones from the past look as if they were exchanged between monks.

Edward stretched out his hand and gently tangled it in the soft hair on Alfred’s chest; he shook his head with a little laugh

“How is it possible that you are so beautiful?”

Alfred blushed, to him it was Edward who looked as if he was carved by angels who was the beautiful one

Edward leant forward and kissed Alfred and then began to trail gentle kisses along to his ear. “I love you” he breathed biting softly on Alfred’s ear before nibbling it gently “I love you I love you”. He kissed his way slowly down to the curve of his neck, feeling Alfred shiver beneath him.  The salty sweet taste of Alfred’s skin was already his favourite taste and the sound of Alfred moaning his name was already his favourite sound.

He edged further down, nuzzling the soft hair on Alfred’s chest, and licking the warm skin beneath it. Alfred whimpered as Edward flicked his tongue across his nipples before he began to devour Alfred’s chest again with little biting kisses that had Alfred wriggling beneath him. Further down still, he bent his headand began to trace little circles around Alfred’s stomach feeling it quiver beneath his touch.

Alfred hardly dared move, hardly dared _breathe;_ if he did he might wake up from this impossible glorious dream where Edward was kissing his way down his body with soft little sighs of delight. He risked moving his arm to stroke Edwards’s hair and was rewarded with that impossibly glorious smile.

Edwards kissing had now reached the waistband of Alfred’s breeches; he began to unfasten them, his haste making him clumsy. He slid his hands down inside them against Alfred’s hips and began to ease them off uncovering the rest of his body until he had pulled them off and thrown aside.

He sat back biting his lip, his eyes raking up and down Alfred’s body before coming to rest on his cock. Alfred could feel the heat flooding his face as Drummond _looked_ and he flung his arm across his face to hide his blushes.

“No” murmured Edward moving his arm “don’t hide from me my love, let me see you”

Alfred’s arm fell back and he locked eyes with Edward before Edward reached out and gently stroked the head of his erection. The light touch had Alfred bucking up immediately and Edward laughed before his eyes darkened and he reached out to touch again.

“Edward” Alfred voice was rough with longing “I want to _see_ you too”

Edward nodded and pushing himself upright, tore off his own clothes. In his mind when he’d imagined this, and god he’d imagined it many times, he had stripped slowly teasing Alfred but he was much too far gone for that now.

Alfred’s eyes were blown wide drinking him in. he really _had_ been carved by angels; broad shoulders, smooth chest, flat stomach and, Alfred swallowed, an impressively sized cock. He slid to the edge of the bed and pulled Drummond towards him, his hands settling on his hips. He looked up at Edward

“May I?” he murmured

Edward didn’t trust himself to speak, merely nodding.

Alfred tentatively stuck out his tongue and licked at the clear liquid pooled at the end of Edwards cock. It tasted slightly salty and was very hot under his tongue; cautiously he licked again, slightly harder this time and was rewarded with a gentle moan from Edward. Gathering confidence he began to lick more firmly, his tongue flicking over and over the head and lapping at the clear liquid oozing out.   
  
Edward didn’t think he would ever, would _ever_ forget the sight of watching Alfred licking his manhood. He would pause occasionally to look up at Edward with those huge blue eyes of his looking like a deliciously wicked angel. He brought his hands down and his fingers combed through Alfred’s hair as began to run his tongue up and down the hard shaft, licking along it with sweeps of his tongue.

“Alfred” it was less his name than a broken strangled groan emerging from Edwards’s mouth and oh god he had _dreamed_ of hearing Edward say his name like that.

Emboldened by the effect he was having, he leaned forward and placed his mouth gently over the tip of Edwards cock and began to suck softly. Edward cursed in a rough low voice, a sound that did _things_ to Alfred and pushed his hips forward. Alfred moaned, this was a hundred times better than anything he’d pictured in his head. He began to slide his mouth up and down Edwards’s cock, sucking it in as far as he could before sliding it all the way out of his mouth, swirling his tongue round and around before engulfing it again with his mouth. 

Edwards’s hips were moving with shallow thrusts, his fingers no longer running through Alfred’s hair but holding him steady. The, it had to be said shamelessly wanton noises Alfred was making while he sucked him, combined with the soft persistent pressure of his mouth wrapped around his manhood were close to sending him over the edge. With a huge effort of willpower he was amazed he actually possessed, he pulled away

“You have to stop” he said panting “I will spend if you do not”

Allred’s mouth was red and swollen from his efforts and as Edward raised him to his feet and kissed him again, Alfred’s own erection was painfully hard,

“Edward ” he groaned “I want you, please _please_ ”  
  
Edward trembled, he had ached for this moment for so very very long; he stroked Alfred’s face and traced the outline of his lips with his finger

“My love are you sure?”

Alfred nodded and captured one of Drummond’s fingers with his mouth sucking on it gently “I love you” he whispered “I _want_ you”

Edward nodded and pushed him down onto the bed peppering him with his insistent kisses as his finger s trailed down to the small puckered entrance. Slowly he began to push one finger inside feeling Alfred gasp and tense

“relax my darling” he whispered his finger moving very carefully further inside “I will not hurt you”  
  
Alfred bit his bottom lip to stop himself crying out, the sensation of being stretched was indescribable and he moaned as he felt Edward very gently push a second finger in holding both very still, letting him get use to the feeling before slowly sliding them in and out.

“God” Alfred’s voice was a splintered moan; Edward moved up to kiss him gently as his fingers continued to work him open both of them gasping

“My love” Edwards voice seemed to come from a long way away “are you ready?”

Alfred nodded his blue eyes so dark they were almost black.

Drummond moved on top of him, searching for the place where he needed to be. Staring into Alfred’s eyes, he pushed very gently and Alfred groaned. Immediately Edward stilled

“Am I hurting you?”

“No” Alfred was biting his lip “do it again”

Edward did as he was bid and Alfred groaned  “Edward…..more…”

Drummond whimpered; he had no idea it would feel like this, such heat and tightness but even more, how it would feel to be joining with Alfred, two people becoming one body.

He thrust again as gently as possible and Alfred moaned as finally Drummond was fully inside and one with him. He risked a very small roll of his own hips and Edward gasped

“Oh god Alfred…please…I am only just able to hold on”

And it was true; his brow was furrowed with the effort it was taking not to simply plunge into Alfred’s body again and again as he had longed to do for so many many months

“Edward" Alfred had his arms wrapped around him “please my love….

Edwards’s response was to drop a light kiss on his mouth and then slowly he began to thrust, his hips barely moving at first but as Alfred pushed up to meet him, he began to speed up stroking in with long slow thrusts as Alfred writhed beneath him, calling his name.

Alfred had had no idea such pleaseure existed! His Edward was holding him so tightly and thrusting into him, causing his mind and body to explode with joy. How had they waited so long to do this? He wrapped his legs around Edwards’s waist pulling him even harder against him  if that were possible and Edward shuddered speeding up his strokes

“Alfred Alfred…..i cannot hold on….much longer.”

“I want you to cum for me my love” even now with Edward inside him, Alfred blushed internally to use such a word to his Edward but that was what it was

Somehow Edward managed to reach down and grasp Alfred’s cock with his hand and still plunging in and out of him pumped it with fast, powerful strokes

"Edward Edward" Alfred cries split the room as he came in a way that never seemed to end, his body bucking against Edwards, his hands clutching at him as he babbled incoherent words of love  
  
Alfred’s orgasm caused him to rock down and tighten round Edwards cock and he lost control as his own climax shook him, shouting Alfred’s name as he buried himself inside him with one final thrust.

Gradually their breathing slowed. Edward lay his face buried in Alfred’s shoulder, while Alfred’s hand stroked his back. He felt as if someone had drained him and filled him with happiness. He raised his head

“Alfred my angel?” he said and then he realised there were tears on Alfred’s cheeks

“Alfred!!” Edward was horrified “did I hurt you?? My love tell me! Are you well?” he cursed himself, he should have known, he hadn’t been careful enough, gentle enough

Alfred put his finger against his lips “ssshhhhhh Edward you didn’t hurt me”

“Oh but then?”

Alfred smiled and wiped his cheeks with his hand “for an intelligent man Eduard Drummond, you can be remarkably slow to understanding. These are not tears of sadness”

“Oh” Edward blushed and then smiled, a huge happy smile; he should smile like that more often thought Alfred, it was like the sun coming out “I am very happy too” he hesitated, happy was such an inadequate word to describe how he felt “I didn’t think it would feel so….” He didn’t even know how to put into words.

“Alfred do you know your Plato?”

“Plato?” Alfred looked at him with complete bafflement “Edward is this the time for a lesson in Greek?”

“In the symposium Plato talks of how the gods were afraid humans would become too powerful and to stop them, they split their souls in half so that they would forever long for the other half of their soul and roam the world looking for them”

 _Oh_ “yes I know it” said Alfred quietly

Edward rubbed his nose against Alfred’s “I have found the other half of my soul” he whispered


	14. Achilles & Patroculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later Alfred & Edward are still together and living on a Greek Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its time to bring the story to a close and I wanted our lovely boys to have a sweet ending so no smut in this
> 
> However! in this I do make reference to Alfreds threat to get his uniform out when Edward misbehaves and I may have fic'd that (i did) and its total smut (I regret nothing) and I will post it later
> 
> Miss Coke also gets a little pay off for being kick ass!!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented on this and to all the awesome Drumfred fic writers on here who are genius and got me through the episode which we do not mention
> 
> Im considering writing another fic though this one would be a modern AU and most definitely a Christmas one because I refuse to deprived of cute adorable Christmas Drumfred

10 years later

 

The early morning sun bathed the villa in a golden glow; already the temperature was rising with only the insects chirruping breaking the silence.

In bed only a small twist of sheet covered Alfred as he stirred, his body clock now set to early morning waking while it was still cool enough to do things before the inevitable white hot heat of midday arrived. He reached out a hand to gently brush his fingers across the warm skin of Edward lying next to him. He was facedown, his head turned away to the left and pressed into the pillow so Alfred could see the outline of that perfect profile; his dark hair rumpled from sleep or possibly from writhing against the pillows as Alfred had made love to him.

Alfred smiled at the memory and began to kiss his way slowly down Edward’s smooth brown back. Several years in Greece meant he was now tanned all over in a way that would have been considered quite unacceptable in England. Edward wriggled gently, the soft ticklish pressure pulling him from his sleep.

“Alfred s’early” he murmured drowsily “more sleep”

“No more sleep my love, you need to get up” Alfred moved up to nip at his ear “you know it will be too hot later to do anything”

Drummond turned over his arm encircling Alfred who was nuzzling into his neck and sought his lips for a kiss

“Are you sure we can’t stay in bed a bit longer” he asked eyes alight with devilment “only…” and he moved Alfred’s hand down to where parts him were definitely more awake

“No we have to get up” said Alfred (Lord knows he wanted to stay but there were things that had to be done) and he went to get out of the bed

Edward grabbed him and pinned him back down “and what if I demand that you stay?” he said grinning

“I insist that you let me up” said Alfred mock sternly “Do not make me get the uniform out Drummond”

Edward laughed “you think that is an incentive to make me behave?”

Alfred kissed his nose “you’re incorrigible! Now, we have to get up”

Grumbling good naturedly, Edward released Alfred and got up.  He still thanked god every day that they were here after everything that had happened.

 

He and Alfred had spent 3 glorious days together in Berwick before returning to London. There the news of Drummond’s broken engagement had already reached Town. Unfortunately so had the gossip. Although it was acknowledged that Florence had been the one to break the engagement, there was much “no smoke without fire” talk. Drummond and Alfred found themselves the subject of considerable speculation. Although no one quite dared to say it to their faces, there was definite talk of ‘what exactly had they had been doing in Berwick for three days?’. They concocted a story with the help of Miss Coke of Alfred having had a family emergency but suffering an accident on the way and Drummond had simply gone to help his friend, and the three of them maintained it in the face of considerable disbelief but it was hard.

What was even harder was trying to go back to how things had been.  Drummond’s family were furious about the broken engagement and swiftly set about trying to find him another wife. The Corn Laws had done for Peel and he had retired a disillusioned man back to his country estate; the Whigs were now back in power.  Drummond had no excuses to visit the Palace which meant he and Alfred having to carve out time in the busy lives to see each other.  Each meeting was always hurried and riddled with fear of discovery. Their coupling became ever more desperate as they clung to each other aching with the love they couldn’t make public

One night after more stolen frantic love making, Edward had wept in Alfred’s arms

“I cannot carry on like this Alfred, I thought it was terrible before but this is beyond endurance”

Alfred’s face was dreadful to behold he is going to leave me he thought, _leave me_ ; his voice shook “what are you saying Edward?”

“We have to leave”

“Leave?”

“Yes we must! In Scotland we talked of going to Italy, we must do that. My parents” he looked at him piteously “they have found another match for me”

“Oh Edward”  Alfred’s hurt lurched; he’d hoped somehow Edward’s parents might miraculously decide to leave him be.

“What?” Edward snapped in frustration “don’t you understand? there will always be another match, another Florence until I’m married off?”

Alfred opened his mouth to disagree, and then closed it, Edward was right. He had been living under a delusion for long enough

He nodded “you are right. We cannot carry on like this”

They had laid their plans carefully; both withdrawing discrete amounts of money from their allowances and arranging for their belongings to be put in storage. The only person they had told was Miss Coke who booked their passage from Southampton

“I will miss you both very much” she had said “but I see how you suffer and it brings me great sadness”

And so one night, Edward and Alfred had taken one last look at London and stolen away together.

 

That had been 10 years ago. At first they had gone to Italy but there were too many English people there too much goosip and so they had travelled on to Greece and settled on the Island of Lesvos. There they had acquired a villa and let it be known in the tiny village that they were scholars, there to study the Petrified Forest. They found a woman, Elena, to clean for them and prepare simple meals. At first they had kept the fact they shared a bedroom hidden from her every day deliberately messing up the other bed, until one morning she had cornered them both in the garden under the lemon tree

She shook her finger at them

“One bed” she said “not two”

Edward and Alfred looked at each other

“I am not sure of your meaning” said Edward

“One bed” she said “Achilles and Patroculous” she smiled “only one bed is needed”

The look on her face told them they need not deny it or worry what the villagers thought

 

They spent the day as they had so many others. Edward who had decided that he would actually study the Petrified Forest went off after breakfast with his notebook. Alfred who had never seen the attraction of it, stayed in the villa painting the glorious view. Edward returned for lunch and then they went for a swim though in deference to Elena who had a habit of just turning up at times, they kept their shirts on

“Edward” said Alfred when Drummond emerged from the sea, his shirt clinging transparently to his body “do you ever think of returning to England?”

Edward flung himself down on the sand “no” he said “why would we?”

“I just wonder about little Alfred Edward, I wish we could see him”

To the surprise of them both, in the fall out following Alfred and Edwards departure from England, Miss Coke had been thrown together with Alfred’s younger brother Septimus. They had married and 9 months later Wilhelmina had given birth to a son named Alfred Edward

Edward reached over and stroked his nose gently “I know my love and if it is your wish that we return for a visit then we shall, I just would not want to leave here permanently”

“No” said Alfred, he would not want to leave here either, he smiled at Edward “shall we return before it gets to hot?”

“Most definitely” said Edward “you must be careful my dearest in the sun” Alfred’s fair skin was very susceptible to burning

Back at the villa they stripped off their shirts and lay down on the bed. Edward was on his back, his arms around Alfred who curled into his side resting his arm across his stomach, his head resting on Edwards shoulder; they had found the position they would grow old together in and so they slept dreaming of the other

The end

 

 

 

 


End file.
